Changes And Consequences
by katybelle
Summary: This takes place between Fire In The Sky and Hollow Victory. A simple outing turns deadly for two of the explorers.
1. Chapter 1

**CHANGES AND CONSEQUENCES**

By Katybelle

I do not own the characters of The Lost World.

This story takes place in season 3 between "Fire In The Sky" and "Hollow Victory"

How did Veronica go from loving Malone in "Eye For An Eye" to just being friends in "Hollow Victory"? How did Malone deal with what happened to him in "Into the Fire" and his rejoining the world in "True Spirit"? Why was Marguerite so upset when Malone left in "Brothers In Arms?" These are questions I always wondered about. In this story I try to give an answer to these questions and a few others.

CHAPTER 1

Lord John Roxton had always prided himself on his even temperament, but Marguerite Krux was certainly putting it to the test today. Why did she constantly have to question his decisions? Why couldn't she for once do as she was told?

He knew the answer to those questions even as he asked them in his mind. It was who she was. It was what made her a woman of fire and steel; the reason he loved her so much. She wasn't like other women. Marguerite was quite capable of making her own decisions and she did not like being told what to do. Maybe one of these days he would accept that and stop trying.

They were preparing to go searching for medicinal herbs. Their stocks were dangerously low and it was important for their survival that their stocks were replenished. Roxton knew he had promised to take Marguerite to the Zanga Village and he also understood the festival only happened twice a year. This would have been an opportunity to trade with neighboring villages bringing goods they didn't normally see.

It wasn't that Marguerite's trading trip wasn't important. It was just this hunt for herbs to make medicines was more important. Survival was always the number one priority out in the jungle. But the more he tried to explain it to Marguerite, the angrier she got. She kept saying they didn't need him to go. Marguerite was adamant that Challenger, Veronica and Malone could handle it. He tried explaining to her that some of the herbs only grew near the t-rex hatchery and some in known raptor feeding grounds but she seemed to think Veronica and Malone could handle anything that came up. Veronica was capable but it was more than one person could handle.

Roxton would not admit it to her but the truth was he wasn't sure he could trust Malone. Since he had come back from the spirit world he seemed more reckless and took unnecessary risks. That could spell death on the plateau.

Roxton looked out on the plateau one last time then turned and walked back inside. Veronica was preparing a quick breakfast. She did not look too happy. Roxton knew she and Malone had argued last night about his reckless behavior involving the Hagens. Another reason Roxton felt he had to go. The tension between the two of them would make it harder for them to focus on their surroundings.

Challenger came up from the lab with his pack and a couple of extra sacks. He added them to the pile already sitting by the elevator. He looked at the two packs already there and then back at Roxton. Veronica handed him a cup of tea.

"Good morning Challenger," Veronica said with a smile.

"Thank you Veronica," Challenger said, "and good morning to you." He walked over to where Roxton stood, slowly sipping his own cup of tea.

"Where are Malone and Marguerite?" Challenger asked. "I want to get an early start. We have a lot of plants to gather."

"Marguerite is probably sulking," Roxton said with a grimace. "She's angry with me because I had to cancel her trading trip. She was looking forward to it."

"Yes, pity we couldn't make that trip," Challenger said. "It would have been quite interesting. A festival that celebrates the autumnal equinox. Extraordinary! What did you say it was called, Veronica?"

"The Festival of Marbon," Veronica replied.

"Interesting name," Challenger said. "It sounds vaguely familiar."

Malone walked into the room and laid his pack over by the others. He then walked over to the stove.

"No coffee this morning?" asked Malone, looking at Roxton.

"There isn't time for anything hot Ned," Veronica said. "We need to get moving as soon as possible. There's plenty of fruit to eat. You'll have to make do with that."

"Marguerite won't like that," Malone replied.

"Well she'll just have to dislike it then," Veronica replied. "We don't have time to indulge her whims this morning."

Malone looked over at Challenger and Roxton. Both of them held a cup of tea in their hands. "But you had time to make tea, I see," Malone said.

"You and Marguerite are the only ones who drink coffee," Veronica said defensively. "If you want it, fix it yourselves."

"Of course it's not important because Marguerite and I are the only ones who drink it," Malone stated irritably. "If Challenger or Roxton drank it, there would be a pot sitting on the stove."

"Ned you're acting like a child!" Veronica said angrily.

"It's not her fault," Roxton interceded. He could see another argument between the two of them beginning. "I was so busy last night preparing for our journey today; I didn't have time to roast the coffee beans. Blame me, not Veronica."

Malone grabbed some fruit off the table and went out on the balcony. Veronica looked over at him angrily and then just turned away.

"I guess I better go wake Marguerite," Roxton said.

"Well it's about time someone did," Veronica replied. "She's going to make us late as usual."

"Well someone's in a chipper mood this morning," Marguerite said as she walked up the stairs to the main room. She carried her pack and four large canvas bags. She laid them in a chair instead of piling them with the others at the elevator.

"What's for breakfast and where's the coffee?" she asked as she sat down at the table.

"Fresh fruit," Veronica replied, "and there is no coffee. You'll have to drink tea."

Marguerite turned and looked at Roxton.

"I'm sorry Marguerite," Roxton replied. "I didn't have time last night to roast the beans." He wished he had. He'd love to be able to make her smile this morning. One of her smiles made his heart feel lighter.

"I see," said Marguerite, reaching for some of the fruit Veronica had already cut up. "I guess I'll have tea then." She rose from her chair to get her tea, letting everyone know by the tone of her voice that she was not pleased.

"Sit down Marguerite," Roxton said quickly. "I'll get it for you."

"I am quite capable of getting my own tea, thank you Lord Roxton," the fiery woman said as she brushed by Roxton and went into the kitchen.

Challenger just shook his head. This was going to be a long two days. First Malone and Veronica, now Roxton and Marguerite.

"Marguerite, we don't need the extra bags," Roxton said as she sat back down at the table with her tea. "We have plenty for the plants we need."

"They're not for plants," Marguerite took a sip of her tea. "They're for goods I plan on trading for at the Zanga Village today."

"Marguerite we went through this last night," Roxton said. "This trip is too important. I can't put it off. I'll take you when we get back."

"It'll be too late then," Marguerite said as she reached for another piece of fruit. "The trading only lasts one day and then the festival begins. I have to go today. You can go search for the plants we need and I'll go to the Zanga Village."

"Not bloody likely," Roxton practically shouted.

"I beg your pardon," Marguerite said rising from her chair. "Are you telling me what I am or am not going to do Lord Roxton?"

"Yes I am Marguerite," Roxton said resolutely, knowing he was incurring the wrath of the hot tempered woman. "It's too dangerous for a person to go alone. Challenger needs to go because he knows what plants we need. Veronica knows where most of these plants are and I need to watch their backs. We're going into dangerous territory. I can't spare anyone."

"You can spare me," Malone said, walking into the room. "I don't have a job on this journey. I'll go with you Marguerite."

"Thank you Malone," Marguerite said with a smile. "I accept your kind offer."

Roxton did not like this any better than he did Marguerite going alone. He trusted Malone or at least he thought he did. But not lately. His reckless behavior did not bode well. "Malone we will need you with us today," Roxton said.

"No you won't," Malone said. "I'm just an extra gun. Marguerite and I can go to the Zanga Village and the three of you can go on your expedition."

"I think that's a good idea," said Challenger. "Marguerite can acquire the goods we need and we can acquire the medicinal plants we need."

"I think we should all stick together," Roxton protested. "It will be safer for everyone."

"Don't be ridiculous Roxton," Marguerite said. "Malone and I can go to the Zanga Village and back to the tree house without incident. We don't need the protection of the great white hunter." Marguerite put her hands on her hips as she fired off at the hunter.

"I agree with Marguerite," Veronica interjected softly. "There's no reason she and Malone shouldn't be able to go to the festival." For the life of her, she could not understand Roxton's need to always protect Marguerite. The woman was quite capable of looking out for herself. Sure she could get them into some bizarre situations, but she could also get them out.

Roxton knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. If anything happened to Marguerite, well he didn't even want to think about it. Roxton turned as he felt Challenger touch his arm.

"I think the two of them will be fine Roxton," Challenger said softly. "Both of them are able to take care of themselves."

Roxton nodded his head. He knew he had lost. He just hoped Marguerite would be careful.

"Let me see your gun," Roxton said to Marguerite. "I want to check it."

She indulged the overprotective hunter by handing him her pistol. He checked the gun to make sure it was clear and then handed it back to her.

"Okay Malone let me see yours," Roxton said, extending his hand out for Malone's gun.

"I've already checked it," Malone said.

"Then it won't hurt for me to check it again, will it?" Roxton said irritably.

Malone decided it wasn't worth starting an argument over and handed Roxton his gun. The hunter checked it and handed it back to his younger friend. Malone tried not to take it personally, but it was difficult not to.

"Marguerite I was just explaining to Veronica that the name of the festival sounded familiar," Challenger said, trying to ease the tension in the room. "Have you ever heard the name before? I believe she said it was called Marbon."

"It's very similar to Mabon, which is the name for the Celtic celebration of the equinox," Marguerite said, while nibbling on some fruit. "We've found Celtic references here on the plateau before, so I can't say I'm surprised."

"Yes of course," said Challenger. "Marguerite perhaps it would be a good idea to get a history on the festival and maybe learn something about the different people who will be taking part."

"Challenger the only thing I will be getting is the best deals I can find," Marguerite said. "Need I remind you that all your shirts are practically threadbare? I bet you don't have a pair of trousers that haven't been patched."

"Of course you're right my dear," Challenger said, patting Marguerite on the shoulder. "By the way, while you are there, try and find some kind of writing material. I'm using my old notes and could sure use some clean paper, if there's any available."

"I'll try George, but stationery is not something you find a lot of on the Plateau."

"I'm sure you will do fine. You are very good at negotiating with trades people."

"Well someone has to be," Marguerite said, as she got up from the table and started getting her things together.

"You will be back tonight, right?" Roxton asked.

"Maybe," Marguerite said. "We may decide to stay the night and enjoy the festival tomorrow."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Roxton said. "There's going to be a lot of strange people there."

"Well we will come home tonight," Marguerite said in a huff, "but not because you demand it. I will be anxious to return home with our goods."

Marguerite got up and took her cup into the kitchen, cleaned it and put it up. Roxton did the same with his and Challenger's hoping to talk to Marguerite, but she walked by him like he wasn't there.

"Malone what do you have in your pack?" Marguerite asked, checking her own as she spoke.

Malone opened his pack and started pulling things out. "I have a blanket, an extra shirt, some extra ammo, some rope and a few bandages."

"Put some more first aid items in your pack," Roxton said.

"We're just going to the Zanga Village," Malone argued. "How much do we need?"

"It's better to be prepared," Roxton said.

Marguerite rolled her eyes. "I've been on my own for quite a few years and believe it or not Lord Roxton, I managed to survive without your help. I can look out for myself."

"Yes it is a good idea," Challenger interceded before another argument broke out. "We have some willow bark left and some of my anti infection powder and you can take some more bandages." Challenger went down to the lab to get the supplies needed.

Malone put the things back in his pack and followed Challenger to the lab.

"I've got all that in my first aid kit," Marguerite protested.

"Well it won't hurt to have more," Roxton stated.

"Fine!" Marguerite said irritably. "I would like to get on the trail this morning if possible."

"So would I," Veronica said. "I agree with Marguerite. You are overreacting. If they run into any trouble they won't be far from the tree house or the Zanga."

"You can never be too careful out here," Roxton said defensively. "You never know what the plateau will throw at you."

Malone and Challenger came back up the steps from the lab.

"Are we all ready to go?" Challenger asked.

"Yes the sooner we get going the better," Veronica said.

Veronica and Challenger went and picked up their packs. Both Challenger and Malone grabbed their rifles and stepped onto the elevator.

Marguerite grabbed some fruit and added it to her pack. She put her pack on and grabbed the bags and went to wait for the elevator to come back up. Roxton put his pack on but hesitated before he reached for his rifle. He already had his Webleys on.

"Marguerite please don't be angry with me," Roxton said softly. "I'm only concerned for your safety. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Roxton I know that," Marguerite said, "but you've got to stop treating me like I'm helpless. I can take care of myself. I am not a child and I don't need you ordering me around like one." Marguerite was still angry.

"I am well aware of that," Roxton said. "Look Marguerite you can't stay angry with me forever. I don't do it on purpose."

"Don't count on it. I can stay angry for a very long time."

Roxton flinched at Marguerite's words. He knew she was right. He did get over zealous at times but it was only because he loved her. What made it so difficult was he could not declare that love. She wasn't ready and he could lose her forever if he moved too soon.

Marguerite saw the pain in Roxton's eyes. She took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. She knew his over protectiveness came from his desire to keep her safe.

"I know you don't do it on purpose, but you still have to stop. Anyway you're the one who needs to be careful out there. I wouldn't want some big t-rex having you for lunch." Marguerite said sarcastically.

"Don't worry I will be careful," Roxton said with a smile grateful she had decided to let him off the hook. He walked closer to the dark hair beauty but she moved away.

"The others are waiting. We better go on down." Roxton sighed and reached for his rifle. They got into the elevator and went down to the ground.

The others were waiting patiently for them. Malone and Veronica were standing on either side of Challenger, neither one would look at the other. The tension between Veronica and Malone was obviously still there. Roxton suspected they had been arguing because Challenger looked very uncomfortable.

"Good we are ready to go," Challenger said a little too quickly. "We mustn't waste time now. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can return."

Marguerite walked up to Malone and handed him the extra bags.

"You expect me to tote them?" he asked.

"Yes," Marguerite said and walked by him towards the gate.

Veronica and Challenger laughed as they followed Marguerite to the gate.

"Well you wanted to go with her Malone," Roxton said. He walked beside Malone as they headed for the gate.

"Malone be careful out there," Roxton said. "Don't take any foolish chances. It's not only your life at stake."

"There's no need to worry," Malone said. "I would not do anything to endanger Marguerite."

"Good," Roxton said. "Let's get started then."

They joined the others at the gate. They walked together until they had to go their separate ways. Marguerite and Malone headed towards the Zanga village while the others headed in the opposite direction. They said their good-byes and wished each other safe journey.

Roxton turned and watched Marguerite walking away from him. He wished he could have gone with her. He knew it was silly. Maybe it had to do with the fact he had just come to terms with his feelings for Marguerite. He knew he loved her but wasn't ready to tell her yet. He wasn't sure how she would react, even though he felt pretty sure she felt the same. It would have been nice to have some time alone with the dark haired beauty. Maybe after they got back, they could spend some time together.

Roxton reluctantly turned around and headed away from the woman he loved. They were heading into dangerous territory and he needed to focus on the task at hand. When they got back in two days, he would find a way to make it up to Marguerite.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Marguerite and Malone were making excellent time. Marguerite was walking ahead with Malone bringing up the rear.

"Marguerite may I ask you a question?" Malone asked.

"I suppose so," Marguerite replied cautiously, not too sure where Malone was headed with his question.

"Does Veronica talk about me when I'm not around?" Malone asked sheepishly.

Marguerite stopped and turned around. "What are you talking about Malone?"

"I just wondered if she talked about me. I really don't know how she feels about me."

"Veronica doesn't know how she feels about you. You're different from any man she's ever known."

"Yes I know," Malone said sadly. "Maybe if I was more like Roxton she wouldn't hesitate to express her feelings."

"You don't need to be more like Roxton. Just try being yourself Malone. That's all Veronica wants."

"Myself?" Malone said with self loathing in his voice. "I'm not a man Veronica could ever love."

Marguerite walked over to Malone and put her hand on his arm.

"Why would you say that?" Marguerite asked softly.

"I'm not like Roxton and Veronica. I could never be her equal. She doesn't even trust me to protect her."

"It's not that she doesn't trust you. The fact is she doesn't need you to protect her. She is quite capable of protecting herself. Veronica enjoys your company because you're so different from anyone she's ever met before."

"I'm not a hunter and I can barely hold my own in a fight. Every time I try to show off my survival skills," Malone began, "Veronica becomes angry with me. Then Roxton accuses me of being reckless. I can't win."

"You're trying to be someone you're not Malone. Veronica doesn't want a great warrior. They're very abundant here on the plateau. If that was what she was looking for she would have already found someone."

Marguerite put her arm around Malone. "Just be yourself. That's what Veronica wants."

"But I want to protect her like Roxton protects you."

"Look Malone I don't need Roxton to protect me," Marguerite said testily. "I was looking after myself long before I met him."

"And yet you still let him do it sometimes." Malone said hesitantly

"Yes I do. It seems to be important to him so I indulge him to a point. But eventually I do have to put my foot down and say enough. I am not a clinging dependent female who needs a big strong man to look after her and neither is Veronica."

"Yes but how can I show her I care if she won't let me try and protect her?"

"Try writing her a poem," Marguerite suggested. "She loves your writing. While you were gone she read your journals every day."

"She did?" Malone asked excitedly.

"Yes she did. She also refused to believe you were dead. Veronica always believed you would come back to us. It was I who had my doubts. I'm glad she was right," Marguerite said with a smile, "and that I was wrong. Of course if you repeat this, I'll deny every word."

"Don't worry Marguerite," Malone said with a grin. "My lips are sealed."

"See that they are," the feisty brunette said. She then turned and started back down the trail towards the Zanga Village. Malone just laughed and shook his head and followed her.

It took about two hours for Malone and Marguerite to reach the Zanga Village. The small village was already crowded with traders and people looking to make some good deals. Some had come just for the festival and were already getting started on the festivities.

Some musicians and dancers were performing at one end of the village while the traders were set up at the other end. Malone sniffed the air. He could smell the aroma of different foods cooking over open fires.

"Okay Malone," Marguerite said. "Let's go say hello to Assai and Jarl and then we can get started."

Malone and Marguerite went over towards Assai's hut. They ran into her before they reached their destination. Assai greeted the two visitors and hugged both of them.

"Welcome Malone and Marguerite," Assai said, placing a lei of flowers around the necks of the explorers. "Where are Veronica, Roxton and the Professor?"

"They had to go on an expedition to refill our medicinal stores," Malone replied. "They won't be back until the late tomorrow."

"I am sorry they will miss the festival," Assai said. "I am sure the professor would have enjoyed it. You can tell him what he missed."

"No I'm afraid we won't," Marguerite said. "We came only to trade for some things we needed; some material for shirts, trousers and such thing things. After I make a few deals I'll be anxious to get back to the tree house and start sewing."

"But you will miss all the festivities," Assai said. "There will be music and dancing and much good food."

"Well to be honest," Malone began, "I don't see why we can't stay another day and enjoy the festival."

"Malone we promised Roxton we would be back tonight," Marguerite said. "You do want him to be able to trust you don't you? We have to keep our word."

"I don't remember agreeing to that," Malone replied. "Anyway they won't be back until late tomorrow so what difference would it make?"

"It makes a difference to Lord Roxton, believe me," Marguerite said irritably. "I gave my word and you're not going to make me go back on it."

"Fine let's just get the trading done, then with your permission, maybe I could get something to eat," Malone snapped back.

"Fine!" Marguerite snapped back. "The sooner we get through the sooner we can go home."

Marguerite turned back to Assai. "We'll see you before we leave Assai," Marguerite said, smiling at the native girl. She then turned to Malone and giving him her worst glare demanded he follow her. Malone stomped on behind Marguerite.

Assai watched the two go, shaking her head. _They fight almost as much as Marguerite__and Lord Roxton do_, she thought.

Marguerite and Malone walked over to where the traders were peddling their goods. There were several dozen traders there. Some looked like natives; others looked like they had been descended from several different ethnic groups around the world.

Marguerite and Malone walked around looking at some of the goods displayed. There were lots of different fabrics, some jewelry, and lots of pottery. Marguerite turned to Malone.

"Okay Malone, I'm going to look around, see what I can find," Marguerite said. "You can do the same thing. I'll take those bags now, especially the one with our trading barter in it."

"What am I suppose to use for money?" Malone asked, handing the bags to Marguerite.

"What on earth could you possibly want to buy?" Marguerite asked Malone sarcastically.

"I don't know but I'm sure I'll find something," Malone replied irritably. That woman could make him so angry and yet sometimes he felt closer to her then he did to any of the others. Malone stalked off to look around.

Marguerite walked around, stopping to look at wares. She bought some material that had a feel similar to cotton. It would make nice shirts for the men. She used jars of the waterproofing compound that Challenger had made to trade for the fabric. She also traded for some material for trousers and some silk like material for a couple of new blouses for her. The white material combined with the lace and ribbons she bought would also make some fine under garments and maybe even a new night gown. Using the waterproofing compound, packs of wooden matches, also made by Challenger, and some bags of iron ore, she had also managed to pick up a few extra blankets, a couple of quilts, some candles, some scented soaps, some flour and sugar, and some cooking utensils.

In a matter of just a few hours, Marguerite had made several trips to Assai's hut to unload her purchases. She quickly realized she and Malone would not be able to tote everything back by themselves. Malone came up as she was unloading her last bag.

"Marguerite there is no way we can haul all of that home," Malone said.

"I'm well aware of that Malone," Marguerite replied. "We will have to make a return trip for the rest. I'm pretty sure we can manage it in two trips."

"I don't want to have to go all that way just to turn around and come back again," Malone complained.

"Relax Malone," Marguerite replied. "We can take what we can handle today and come back tomorrow to pick up the rest. If we leave in the morning we can be back by lunchtime."

"Why did we need so much stuff?" Malone asked.

"You all need new shirts and at least one pair of new trousers," Marguerite replied defensively. "I also bought some staples we need, and some things for the tree house."

"Yeah and how much jewelry did you buy?" Malone asked sarcastically.

"You know Malone, I can understand why Veronica gets so upset with you," Marguerite said irritably. "You can be rude when you want to."

Marguerite walked off in a huff and headed back to the traders. _Obviously she's not__through shopping_, Malone thought. That was a nasty thing to say to her. From what he could see, everything she had traded for so far seem to be essential stuff; things thatwould benefit them all. He would apologize to her later. For now he'd better just keep his distance.

Marguerite was still looking around hoping to find something interesting. That's when she saw it. She couldn't believe it at first and went over to the trader for a closer look. Marguerite started talking to the man. He replied in Spanish and was obviously descended from Spanish explorers who had been on the plateau.

"How did you come by this paper?" Marguerite asked in Spanish. "I've never seen this before on the plateau. May I?"

He nodded his consent and Marguerite picked up a sheet and touched it. It almost felt like parchment. It was obviously handmade. She asked him how it was made but he would not go into a lot of detail.

The trader told Marguerite of his village up in the mountains. They ground up hemp and linen plants to make the paper. He then reached into a bag and pulled out two books. The pages were blank. She knew Malone was running out of journals. He was writing on anything he could find.

"What will you take for the paper and the journals?" Marguerite asked. "I still have some wooden match sticks and some of the waterproofing compound."

The trader shook his head. He informed the beautiful woman they already had fire and they had their own waterproofing compound.

_What can I offer him_? Marguerite thought. Then something occurred to her.

"I'll be right back," Marguerite said. She then went back to Assai and got her pack. She opened it and began searching for something. When she had found what she was looking for, she closed her pack and put it back beside Malone's.

Marguerite went back to the trader. She kneeled down on his mat and offered out her closed hand. She opened it and inside was a perfect ruby. The trader reached for it but Marguerite closed her hand and pulled it away.

"Not so fast," Marguerite said. "Do we have a deal?"

"I want to examine it first and make sure it's genuine," he replied. "If it is then we have a deal."

Marguerite reluctantly handed the ruby over to the Spanish trader. He held it up to the sunlight and moved it around looking at all facets of the stone. Finally he lowered it and put it in his pocket. He handed Marguerite the journals and the paper and smiled at her.

Marguerite smiled back and thanked the trader as she put her treasures in her bag and moved away. She had one journal for Challenger, along with the extra paper. The other journal she would give to Malone as a welcome back gift.

She found Malone sitting with Jarl and some of the other warriors enjoying the cuisine.

"Malone when you are finished stuffing your face, we need to get our things together and head back to the tree house," Marguerite said flippantly.

Malone just rolled his eyes. "Marguerite may I finish eating first?" Malone asked. "Aren't you going to eat something Marguerite? You must be starved."

"I have some fruit in my pack." Marguerite replied. "I'll eat on the way back."

"You really should try these fritters," Malone said. "They have fruit baked right in. They're delicious."

"Well they do look tempting," Marguerite said, looking at the disappearing food on Malone's plate. As if on cue, Assai bought a plate filled with the tasty looking pastries and handed it to Marguerite. Marguerite thanked Assai and began to eat the delicious pastry.

Malone finished his food and decided to take a last look around to see if he could find anything interesting. He looked at different goods, even picking up some of the pottery and checking the workmanship. Some of it was very good.

"Hey boy, here! Come here."

Malone turned and saw and old man motioning for him to come over to his mat. Malone walked over to see what the tradesman had to offer.

The old man had a collection of pottery, some pieces of gaudy jewelry, and some wood carvings. While the pottery was nice, it wasn't crafted as well as some other pieces he had seen today. The jewelry would make even Marguerite cringe, but the wood carvings were interesting. Most of them were symbols, some figures, and maybe deities from the old man's tribe. One of the carvings caught Malone's eye. Malone picked it up and examined it. It was the figure of a man. It had been intricately carved. The face of the carving actually bore a likeness of a man. You could even see his expression. His eyes seem to be full of questions. Malone could surely understand that.

Since his return from the spirit world, Malone had nothing but questions. It was true he could not remember his time in the spirit world, but he still wondered how it was possible for him to travel from one world to another and back again. He looked over across the village to where Marguerite sat, eating and talking with Assai. Malone knew he would not be here today if not for Marguerite, yet he did not feel he could talk to her about his feelings. What if she ridiculed him? No it was best to keep it all inside.

"You want to buy?" the old man asked pointing at the figure that Malone still held.

"Maybe," Malone replied. "Who is he?"

"That is Coro," the old man replied. "He was once a member of my tribe many moons ago. It was forbidden to travel from our territory, but Coro had wanderlust in his blood. He would go for walks and sometimes stray past our borders. He got braver as time went by and began to travel farther and farther from our territory.

One day he found some caves. He decided to explore them. He found things from the outside world there. He bought them back to our village and confessed to where he had been going. The village elders were angry and decided to punish him. He was exiled from the village.

Coro argued with the elders. He called them foolish old men. Coro believed he could find the path that led to the outside world and that his people should take it and learn new things. He vowed he would find the path and return one day to show the tribe. He never returned. Some say he found a way off this world, some say he died in the caves looking for the way off."

Malone was fascinated by the old man's story. If his story was right this Coro may have found a way off the plateau.

"Do you know where these caves are?" Malone asked.

"No," replied the old man, "but I do have the original map that Coro had made. He left it behind when he was exiled."

"May I see it?" Malone asked.

"What do you have to trade?" the old man asked.

"Hmmmm let me check," Malone said. He laid the figurine down and went over to Assai's hut to look and see if anything was left to trade. He grabbed the bag that Marguerite had put the items they were using for money. There wasn't much left: a bag of matches and a small jar of the waterproofing compound. Malone grabbed the bag and headed back to the old man, careful not to run into Marguerite.

"Okay," Malone said, sitting on the mat. "I got a bag of match sticks here." Malone grabbed a rock and took one of the match sticks. He struck it against the rock and it lit up. The old man seemed impressed.

"I'll trade you the matches for the map," Malone stated.

"We have a deal, boy," the old man said. He reached into a pack he had laying there and pulled out a rolled up parchment and handed it to Malone.

Malone took the map excitedly. He opened it and took a quick glance. The cave didn't look that far away. He could probably make it there this afternoon. Malone then picked up the figurine again.

"How about this for the waterproofing compound?" Malone asked. "You spread it on your pack really well and it keeps water out."

"Deal!" the old man said.

Malone gave the waterproofing substance to the old man and put his treasures in the bag. He started to rise when the old man grabbed his arm.

"I have other treasures," he said. "I have hidden here," the old continued, pointing at his pack, "one of the things Coro found in that cave so long ago. Are you interested boy?

"Why would you be willing to get rid of all these things" Malone asked suspiciously.

"These things are forbidden in my village," the old man said. "Now we are allowed to travel beyond our territory if we get the blessings of the elders. But Coro is considered an outcast and a traitor to his village."

"Can I see these things you have?" Malone asked.

The old man nodded his head and reached in his pack. He pulled out an old coin. He handed it to Malone. It had been polished but time had taken its toil on the coin. Even so, Malone could tell it was a Spanish coin. It was difficult but Malone was able to read the date. It was dated 1620. That was the year Garza's people were enslaved by Spanish Conquistadors.

"I have nothing left to offer you," Malone said, reluctantly handing the coin back to the old man.

The old man pointed to Malone's shirt.

"You want my shirt?" Malone asked. "I'm sorry I can't give to you. I don't have many as it is."

"No not shirt," the old man said, "those."

Malone looked down. The old man was pointing to his suspenders. True he had another pair back at the tree house and he didn't really need them to hold up his pants. After all, he was wearing a belt.

"Okay you've got a deal," Malone said. He stood up and began to remove his suspenders. Taking them off he handed them to the old man. Malone then took the coin and put it in his pocket. He shook hands with the old man, then nodded farewell and headed back to Marguerite.

Marguerite watched Malone as he walked up. First thing she noticed he was carrying one of the bags. The second thing she noticed he wasn't wearing his braces.

"So Malone you're trading your clothes now for goods?" Marguerite asked with a grin on her face. "Interesting concept, but I thought that was my job"

"Very funny Marguerite," Malone said irritably. "I'll have you know I made a very good deal. I got a map to some caves that possibly lead off the plateau."

"Oh really Malone, please tell me you're not that gullible," Marguerite said, shaking her head.

"I'm not gullible Marguerite," Malone said defensively. "I'll tell you the story the trader told me. I'm sure you will see that this is important."

Malone told Marguerite the story of Coro and even took out the carved figurine and showed her. He then pulled out the map.

"This is the proof of the legend," Malone said, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the coin and handed it to Marguerite.

"Malone just because the coin was found there doesn't mean the cave leads to off the plateau," Marguerite explained patiently. "The Spanish mined many of these caves back in the 1600's. Just because the coin was dropped there by one of the conquistadors does not mean it's an escape route."

"It doesn't mean it's not either," Marguerite. "Don't you want to go home to England? Aren't you tired of the plateau?"

Marguerite had mixed feelings. She had come to the plateau with a mission; a mission she had yet to accomplish. On the other hand it would be nice to go home.

"Of course I want to go home Malone," Marguerite said. "I just don't believe it's that easy. According to that map, the caves are just a few miles from here. Why haven't we heard of them before? Why doesn't Veronica know about them?"

"There's no way she could know about all the caves," Malone said.

"Maybe not," said Marguerite, "but I bet the Zanga would know. So why don't we ask Assai and see what she has to say about it."

Malone agreed and they went in search of Assai. She listened as Malone told the story of Coro and the caves. She also studied the map.

"I remember the story," Assai said. "It was told to us as children. It is just a fantasy. There is no truth to it."

"Have you ever been there?" Malone asked Assai.

"No," Assai replied. "Those caves are old and tend to have rockslides. They have always been forbidden. I can ask my father though. Maybe he knows more."

"Please do Assai," Marguerite said. "Otherwise our journalist friend here is going to insist on wasting time going there."

Assai left her friends to go in search of her father. She wasn't gone long. She came back and sat down beside Marguerite.

"Father said he traveled to the caves as a boy," Assai said. "There was a bridge you have to cross. I can imagine the shape it's in now. Father also said the caves lead no where. It's a waste of time."

"Did he go into all the caves?" Malone asked Assai.

"No he said he only went into one or two," Assai said. "But he said others have been into many of the caves there and found nothing."

"But you don't know that for sure," Malone said. "Any one of those caves could lead off the plateau. We'll never know if we don't check it out."

"Malone it's a fool's mission," Marguerite said. "It's a complete waste of time."

"I'm going Marguerite," Malone said. "It's a chance I have to take."

"Malone you're out of your mind," Marguerite said, completely exasperated now with the journalist. "Look if you're determined to do this, let's takes our goods back to the tree house and wait until the others return. Then we can all go together."

"No Marguerite I'm going today," Malone said standing up. "You can come with me or stay behind. The choice is yours, but you can't stop me."

"Malone don't be a fool," Marguerite said. "It's actions like these that make Roxton and Veronica call you reckless."

"You don't have to go with me Marguerite," Malone said. "You can wait here until I return. I probably won't be gone more than a couple of days. Then we can return to the tree house."

"Malone if we are not at the tree house when they return tomorrow night," Marguerite said, "Roxton and the others will come in search of us. They will not be pleased to find we have gone on this expedition."

"I don't care what Roxton thinks," Malone said. "I'm going to do this Marguerite. If everything goes well, I should be back sometime tomorrow."

"I can't let you leave Malone," Marguerite said with a sigh.

"Well you can't stop me Marguerite," Malone said. "I will go."

"Then I will have to go with you," Marguerite said with a sigh "You leave me no choice."

"You do not have to go," Malone said defensively. "I do not need a babysitter."

"Well that's debatable," Marguerite replied. "I do have to go though. If Veronica finds out I let you go alone, I'll never hear the end of it. She'll have to remind me how selfish and cold I am. Roxton will be upset with me too. So you see I do have to go with you."

"Marguerite I'm sorry," Malone said. "I can tell Veronica and Roxton this was all my idea and you tried to talk me out of it."

"It won't matter," Marguerite said. "They will say I should never have let you go alone. If we have to make this useless trek, let's at least make sure we're prepared," Marguerite said. "Let's check our packs again."

Marguerite and Malone headed to Assai's hut to retrieve their packs and double check them. Assai watched them walking away, shaking her head. Marguerite was right. It was a waste of time, but it was also a dangerous trip. She did hope they would be careful. She would hate to see anything happen to Veronica's friends, especially Malone. Assai walked away in search of food for the travelers.

Malone and Marguerite went through the packs. Everything was there.

"Malone we're going to need some more food and we need to fill the canteens," Marguerite said.

"I've brought you some food to take with you on your journey," Assai said. She handed Marguerite the food.

Marguerite took part of it and put it in her pack and handed the rest to Malone. Malone opened his pack and put the food inside. He put his pack on and reached for Marguerite's canteen.

"Give me your canteen Marguerite," Malone said. "I'll go fill them." Marguerite handed the canteen to Malone. He walked off to complete his task.

"I hope you don't mind if I leave our goods here until we return?" Marguerite asked Assai. "Hopefully we will return sometime tomorrow evening."

"Please be careful Marguerite," Assai said. "There are many dangers out there. They say some of the caves have hidden traps."

"Yeah I'm sure the Spaniards booby trapped some of them," Marguerite stated. "Don't worry Assai I'll be careful and I'll try to keep Malone in line. If we are not back in the tree house by tomorrow night, the others will probably be here the following morning. Tell them where we went."

"Don't worry Marguerite," Assai said. "My people know where those caves are. Someone will be able to find you."

"Thank you Assai," Marguerite said. "I appreciate all the help you have given us. Hopefully we will see you tomorrow."

Malone returned with the canteens. He handed one to Marguerite and took his and attached it to his belt. Marguerite hooked hers on her pack.

"Okay Malone let's go," Marguerite said. "The sooner we go the sooner we can return."

"I'm ready," Malone said. "See you sometime tomorrow Assai." Malone and Marguerite headed out the village and towards the new adventure awaiting them.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Marguerite and Malone had been traveling for a couple of hours. The trail, if you could call it that, had long ago been over run by the jungle. Malone had been hacking away with the machete the Zanga had given him. Marguerite was tired and thoroughly convinced that Malone had been taking lessons from Roxton. For the past two hours he had been leading at a fast pace, only slowing down occasionally to consult his map.

"Malone I'm tired," Marguerite complained. "I need to rest."

"I want to keep moving Marguerite," Malone said. "I want to make it to the caves before dark."

"Well I'm not taking another step," Marguerite protested. She walked over to a tree and sat down, taking her pack off.

Malone shook his head and walked over to Marguerite. He sat down on the ground and opened his canteen, taking a sip of water. Marguerite had opened her bag and taken out some fruit she had in there. She handed one to Malone.

"So Malone just how many caves are there anyway?" Marguerite asked.

"I'm not sure," Malone replied. "According to the map at least ten, there could be even more."

"How much farther?" Marguerite asked. "I'm exhausted."

"I figure probably a couple more hours," Malone said. "We should easily make it before dark."

"Why is it so important to you that we find these caves?" Marguerite asked.

"Because it could be a way off the plateau," Malone said. "Don't you want to go home Marguerite?"

"Of course I do, but that's not the question," Marguerite replied. "Why is it so important we go now? A couple of days wouldn't have mattered."

"I'm just anxious to find the way off," Malone said defensively.

"You want to be the one to find the way off, don't you?" Marguerite said, watching Malone. "You want credit for getting us out of this Godforsaken place."

_Now the pieces were falling into place_, thought Marguerite. _This strange quest of Malone's was finally starting to make sense._

"I don't know what you mean," Malone said defensively. "I just want to find a way home."

"Oh please Malone," Marguerite said, "You may fool the others but you don't fool me. You've been different since your return from the spirit world. You're more reckless, more intense, and yet more mature. On one hand you seem to value life more, and yet you take foolish chances. Why is that?"

"I can't explain it Marguerite," Malone replied. "I wish I could. I can't remember what happened in the spirit world, and yet it still affects me. I feel as if I tasted death and have been given a second chance. What you and the others call reckless or foolish I call experiencing life. After coming so close to death, I need to prove to myself that I'm really alive.

Malone was worried that Marguerite would ridicule him, but once he started he couldn't seem to stop. He had kept all this inside him for so long.

"Challenger once said I was a writer not a doer," Malone said with a sigh. "He was right too. I sat on the sidelines and observed."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Marguerite said.

"I want to be more. I want to be someone Veronica can be proud of. But more than that I want to be someone_ I_ can be proud of."

"Malone don't change yourself for Veronica," Marguerite said. "I've tried to tell you it's the writer, the dreamer in you that she fell in love with. You don't need to be another Roxton. You're just as important to the group as he is. You pull your weight just as much as he does."

"But I'm not that man anymore," Malone said. "I've changed. My run in with death changed me forever. I can't pretend otherwise. Sometimes I feel as if something is missing," Malone continued, "a part of me."

"Of course it changed you Malone," Marguerite said. "But that's no excuse for your behavior with the Hagens. Veronica said you took some foolish risks that could have gotten you killed."

"I know Veronica accused me of acting as if I thought I was invincible. But she was wrong. For the first time in my life I wasn't afraid Marguerite," Malone said. "Do you know what that feels like? "

"No Malone I don't," Marguerite said sadly. "Fear is a healthy emotion. It keeps us from doing foolish things that could get us killed."

"I know Marguerite," Malone said. "It was stupid of me and I promise I won't do that anymore. I know you think this trip is foolish but it's something I have to do."

"I do understand Malone," Marguerite said. "I know what it's like to have emptiness inside; to feel as if something is missing, but you're not sure what it is."

"Yes I felt you would," Malone said. "You would understand why my psychic abilities frightened me, the way your ability to read any language frightens you. That's why you're the only one I could really tell this to; the only one who would understand."

"I don't know what you mean, Malone," Marguerite said, in a bit of a huff. "I'm not afraid."

"I didn't mean now," Malone said trying to calm Marguerite down. "I meant when you first discovered this ability."

"Oh well maybe way back then I might have been a little startled by my abilities," Marguerite replied.

Malone smiled knowing this was a big concession from Marguerite, who rarely admitted to any weaknesses.

"And who knows, Marguerite said with a smile. "I may find some gems or gold in one of these caves. At least then the trip won't be a total waste." She smiled, showing Malone she was teasing him.

"I'll make a deal with you Marguerite," Malone said. "If you find anything of value, I'll help you dig it out."

"You got yourself a deal," Marguerite said laughing. Malone helped Marguerite up. She put her pack back on as the two of them headed down the overgrown trail.

A few miles away, Roxton, Veronica and Challenger had also stopped for a rest. Roxton was leaning against a tree, keeping watch. Challenger was going through the bags checking the plants they had already gathered. Veronica was going through her pack and took out some food for them to eat.

Veronica handed Challenger some fruit. He thanked her but never looked up from his task. Veronica just smiled and stood up and walked over to where Roxton was keeping watch.

"Here Roxton, have some fruit," Veronica said, handing the hunter an apple.

"Thanks Veronica," Roxton said with a smile, "but I'm not really hungry."

"You're worried about Marguerite aren't you?" Veronica said. "I don't understand why you worry so much about her. She can take care of herself. She has her whole life."

"Yes you're right she has," Roxton said. "But I want her to know she can depend on me to take care of her now."

"Roxton you're crazy if you think for one minute Marguerite is going to just stand idly by and let you protect her. She is strong and independent. Don't try to change her into something else."

"I have no desire to change her," Roxton said defensively. "The woman of fire and steel is the one I care about. But sometimes she takes foolish chances."

"I know," Veronica said, "kind of like Malone does. I don't know what's gotten into him lately."

"Veronica the man had a very close encounter with death," Roxton said. "Even though he isn't able to remember what happened in the spirit world, I'm sure it's had a great impact on his life. You're right about his taking foolish chances though," Roxton continued. "I hope that is out of his system now."

"Yes me too," Veronica said. "I understand he went through a lot but he's changed so much. The way he acted this morning in the tree house because there wasn't any coffee was positively childish."

"Was it?" Roxton asked. "Do we all not treat Malone and Marguerite differently sometimes, as if they don't pull their weight?"

"I don't do it consciously," Veronica said. "Malone does pull his weight. I can't say the same for Marguerite."

"Really?" Roxton asked. "She's gone on a trading trip to acquire material for new shirts and trousers for us. When she returns to the tree house she'll start sewing. I think that's an important contribution, don't you?"

"Okay I'll give you that one," Veronica said, shaking her head. "I don't know what we'd do without her sewing skills. But I'm sure Marguerite will trade for some fabric to make some new blouses for her too."

"Well she should," Roxton said. "She needs new clothes too. The point I'm trying to make is that both of them contribute to the group, just in different ways."

"I know you're right Roxton," Veronica said, "It's just I look at both of them differently. Malone is a gentle, kind man and Marguerite, well Marguerite is different than anyone I've ever met before. In some ways I understand her, in another way she confuses me."

"Yes well she confuses me sometimes too," Roxton admitted. "But I understand all those years of keeping her feelings inside, being afraid to trust anyone, I could see how it would make her the woman she is now. We don't know much about her childhood."

"I understand she grew up not knowing who her real parents are," Veronica said. "and I can sympathize with her wanting answers that she may never get."

"Yes I can't even begin to imagine what it's like to be adopted by people who obviously did not want her to begin with," Roxton said sadly. "She was raised in convents and boarding schools. I suspect she ran away as soon as she was old enough. But you know Marguerite. She doesn't like to talk about her past."

"Yes I know," Veronica said. "Doesn't it ever bother you that she's so secretive about the past?"

"Of course it does," Roxton said. "Who knows what she is hiding. But hopefully in time she'll trust me enough to tell me."

"Well Roxton I have to give you this," Veronica said with a grin, "no matter what she does, you never give up on Marguerite."

"And what about you Veronica?" Roxton asked. "Have you given up on Malone?"  
He watched as the smile left Veronica's face.

"I don't know Roxton," Veronica admitted. "He's changed since he's come back to us. Sometimes I wonder if he cares about me the way he used to. When he's not working he's writing in his journal. I guess I feel left out."

"I think you're wrong Veronica," Roxton said. "I think our Neddy Boy cares very much about you. But I think sometimes you intimidate him."

"I do?" Veronica replied astonished. "How do I do that?"

"Malone comes from a world and a time in which men are the protectors and the providers," Roxton stated. "You are both and I'm sure he feels sometimes he can't live up to your expectations."

"But that's silly," Veronica protested. "All I want Ned to do is be himself. That's the man I care about."

"Maybe he doesn't feel that way," Roxton said. "Maybe he feels he has something to prove to you or maybe it's just to himself. I don't know Veronica. I just know there's restlessness in Malone. I've sensed it ever since he returned to us."

"Yes but is there anything we can do for him?" Veronica asked, somewhat bewildered.

"No the problem is his," Roxton replied. "Only Malone can find the answers he needs. I think it's time we continue on," Roxton said. "We still have a couple of good hours before it starts to get dark."

"Yes the farther we travel tonight, the sooner we can return tomorrow," Veronica replied. "Challenger are you ready?"

"Oh yes," Challenger replied. "I'm anxious to find more specimens. We have already acquired some plants that help reduce infection, inflammation and fever. However, we do need to find some more willow bark."

The three of them continued on their journey, with Challenger commenting on the different species of plants, and Roxton and Veronica only partially hearing him. They were observing the jungle around them, alert to anything out of the ordinary.

Veronica was in the lead. She could hear the voice of Professor Challenger droning on behind her, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. Over the years, Veronica had learned to trust her instincts. They were telling her something was not right.

A rustle in the bushes made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Someone or something was out there. She stopped and looked behind her. Roxton had moved and was standing still with Challenger, his hand across Challenger's mouth. The jungle had suddenly got deathly quiet.

Roxton removed his hand and looked over at Veronica. He nodded towards the bushes. She nodded back, signifying she understood. Something was there, probably raptors. They were both ready when the two raptors jumped out. The first one was killed immediately by Roxton. Veronica wasted no time in taking down the second one with a single throw from her knife.

"You two never cease to amaze me," Challenger said to his two companions. "I never realized we were not alone."

"That's because you were talking," Veronica said. "You have to pay attention out here. Being careless can get you killed."

"Of course my dear, you are right," Challenger said. "So is it safe to continue?"

"I believe so," Roxton said.

Veronica turned around and began following the trail again. That feeling of dread returned again.

_It should have ended with that attack by the raptors_, Veronica thought. _So why am I still_ _having these feelings, as if something bad is going to happen_?

Veronica followed as the trail veered to the right. The jungle growth was very dense in this area. She looked behind and saw that Challenger had stopped to examine something and Roxton was trying to get him moving again.

As she rounded a particularly dense spot and came out in the clearing, she came face to face with another raptor. The raptor was only about five feet away. Before Veronica could reach for her knife, the beast moved in for the kill. Veronica's only thought, as she watched the raptor rapidly advance, was regret that her final words to Ned had been spoken in anger.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Veronica knew there was no way she could reach for her knife and throw it in time to save her life, but she had to try. As she reached for her knife, the raptor moved in for the kill. The report from Roxton's rifle echoed in her head. As she watched the raptor crumple to the ground, reaction began to set in. Veronica began to tremble. Roxton put his hand on her shoulder and it seemed to calm her.

"Are you alright Veronica?" the hunter asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yes I'm fine Roxton," Veronica said, still a little shaky. "I should have been more aware."

"Yes we both should have," Roxton said, completely disgusted with himself. He had been careless and it almost cost Veronica her life. He had some nerve to lecture Malone when he was just as bad.

"Veronica are you injured?" Challenger asked, concern showing on his face. He had been lagging behind and felt guilty he wasn't there to help Veronica.

"No I'm fine," Veronica replied, "but we need to keep moving. Dead raptors attract all sorts of creatures."

"I agree," Roxton said. "Veronica why don't I take the lead for a while?"

Under normal circumstances, Veronica would have argued with him. For right now, she was more than happy to switch places with Roxton.

The hunter took the lead, with Challenger following behind and Veronica bringing up the rear. She was thinking of her near death experience and remembered one of her last thoughts was of Ned and it was one of regret. Why did that seem to be the most frequent emotion she exhibited where the handsome reporter was concerned?

At least her stomach had calmed and she wasn't so nervous and fidgety. The feeling of dread had subsided but not gone away completely. Veronica had been on her own for a while and knew to trust her instincts. She immediately put her thoughts to the back of her mind and become more observant of everything around her. It wasn't over yet. There was still danger out there. She didn't know where but she could sense something bad was going to happen.

The jungle growth was thick, but Malone kept hacking at it with the machete. He was grateful to Jarl for loaning it to him. He just hoped he was reading the map correctly. Suddenly with one whack he was in a clearing. There before him stood a wood and rope bridge.

"There's the bridge Marguerite," Malone exclaimed excitedly. "That means the caves are not far. They're probably just through the woods there."

"I know you don't expect me to cross that decrepit bridge Malone," Marguerite said scathingly. "It looks like it could fall at any time."

Malone walked over to the bridge. He pulled on the rope rails. They seemed strong. It looked as if it was in pretty good shape, there were no missing planks and the ropes looked sturdy. He looked down below. There was a stream that was probably ten to twelve feet wide. The embankment, though steep, wasn't completed vertical. Although the surface sloped in places, there were many large stones scattered throughout. It was obvious to Malone that walking down or trying to rappel down with ropes was impossible. No the bridge was the best solution.

"Marguerite the bridge is our only way across," Malone said. "I know it's old but it looks sturdy enough to me."

"Well I think we should find another way to cross Malone," Marguerite said. "It's got to be a hundred foot drop from that bridge."

"Marguerite it could take a couple of days to find another way to the caves. I'm going across," Malone said. "but I don't want to force you to come if you don't want to. Just stay here. I'll take a quick look and be back in a couple of hours."

"You're going to leave me alone in this God Forsaken piece of jungle?" Marguerite asked incredulously. "It's because of you I'm here."

"I promise I won't be gone long," Malone said. "If you run into any trouble, just fire off a shot and I'll come running."

Marguerite looked at Malone as if she thought he had lost his mind. This was crazy. They should wait and come back with the others, but she knew she'd never convince Malone.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," Malone said with a grin. "If something happens, you can yell I told you so as I fall to my death."

"Very funny," Marguerite said sarcastically. "No if I can't talk you out of this then I'll go with you. "

Marguerite walked to the edge of the bridge and looked down. She walked back to where the young reporter stood. "But I think I'll let you go first."

Malone laughed and stepped onto the bridge. He began to slowly make his way across. The bridge felt secure.

"Be careful," Marguerite called. She was worried sick. If Malone lost his footing or the bridge broke, there would be nothing she could do to save him. He quickly made his way across the bridge and was just a few feet from the end, when a couple of planks broke out and Malone fell. He was holding on to part of the bridge, trying to pull himself up.

Marguerite felt the blood drain from her face as the planks gave out under Malone's feet. She lurched forward to the bridge, and began making her way slowly across. The bridge swayed a little but seemed to hold her weight.

"Hang on. I'm coming."

Malone had managed to pull himself up and stepped across to the other side. He looked back and saw Marguerite trying to make her way to him.

"No Marguerite," Malone yelled. "Go back. It isn't safe."

Marguerite was almost at the spot Malone had fallen, when she stopped.

"Marguerite don't move," he called out. "The planks at this end are rotten. Just stay where you are and I'll help you across."

Marguerite stood still and watched as Malone grabbed the rope railing. His plan was to try and reach the dark haired woman and help her to safety. He was about to step onto the bridge when he heard the sound of cracking wood. The planks where she was standing broke. Luckily she was holding on to the rail as her feet dangled free of the bridge. One side of the bridge was still intact.

"Hold on Marguerite. I'm coming."

"Hurry Malone," Marguerite replied. "This rope doesn't feel that strong."

Malone grabbed the other rope railing and reached for his friend. Just then the rope railing she was holding onto broke, swinging her towards the cliff. Malone almost lost his balance but he managed to remain standing. Fortunately he had not stepped onto the bridge. Using the remaining rail for leverage, he bent down and stretched his other hand out towards Marguerite.

"Grab my hand Marguerite," Malone called. "I'll pull you back up."

Marguerite reached for Malone's hand stretching one arm up towards him while desperately clinging to the rope with the other. He got down on his knees to get closer to Marguerite. Finally their fingers brushed against each other.

"Almost Marguerite," Malone said. "Try to extend your arm just a little bit more."

Marguerite gripped the rope tighter and then extended her other arm as far as she could. Malone grabbed her fingertips and was trying to get a better hold when the other rope railing broke almost sending him to the stream below. Malone was able to keep himself from falling but he lost the hold he had on Marguerite.

"Malone please hurry," Marguerite shouted. "I can't hold on much longer."

He laid down on the ground and extended his arm as far as he could. Marguerite extended herself to the limit trying to reach him. Just as their fingertips touched, she felt her rope giving way. Malone grabbed Marguerite's fingers just as the rope broke. He was unable to hold on to her and she went tumbling onto the embankment, screaming Malone's name as she rolled down, finally coming to stop against a huge boulder about twenty feet from the bottom.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Malone watched in horror as Marguerite tumbled down the embankment. He laid there on the ground with his arms dangling off the cliff. _Oh God what have I done_, he thought. He had to find a way to get to Marguerite and to pull her safely back up, if she was still alive. No she had to be. He refused to believe anything else.

Malone sat up and reached behind and pulled off his pack. He opened it, pulling out two sets of rope. Malone first tied one rope to a big thick tree. He tied the other one close by, throwing both ropes down the ravine. He would use one to climb down on and the other to bring Marguerite up.

Malone made good time going down the rope. He landed about twenty feet from where Marguerite lay. The way down was treacherous giving Malone even more reason to be cautious as he descended the slope. He began to slowly make his way down to her on the uneven terrain. The hillside's surface had been worn down by a raging river through a process that might have taken several hundred years. The same river was now the little unassuming stream that ran through the bottom of the ravine. Malone had to be careful to avoid the many protrusions sticking out of the ground. One wrong step and he would be joining Marguerite at the bottom. Finally he made it. Malone knelt down beside Marguerite.

Marguerite had blood covering the right side of her face, obviously where her head had hit the rock. Her right arm appeared twisted and laid at an odd angle making it most likely broken. He could see a long gash in her left arm that was bleeding profusely which would require stitches. Her legs had many cuts and bruises; most of them small, but some rather large gashes. Her blouse had ripped and he could see blood on her right side.

Malone realized he had to stop the bleeding as quickly as possible. He could not even think about trying to get her out of there until he had treated some of her more serious injuries.

Malone opened his pack. The first thing he pulled out was his shirt. He ripped it into pieces. Taking one of the sleeves, he folded it up and then pulled out his canteen. He wet the piece of cloth and begins to wipe the blood from the side of Marguerite's head. He could see a gash about three inches long right at the hairline. Malone knew he had to stop the bleeding. He took another piece of his shirt and folded it to make a pressure bandage.

Malone reached into his pack and took out some of Challenger's powder to fight infections, sprinkling it liberally on the wound. He then reached for a roll of the bandages. Placing the rolled up cloth on the wound firmly, he wrapped Marguerite's head with the bandage, holding the cloth in place. He was careful to gently raise her head. He repeated this procedure for the wounds on her arm, legs, and side.

Malone looked around him until he located some sticks. He crawled over to them, looking until he found two rather stout ones. Using his knife he cut them down to about twelve inches long. Malone then crawled back over to Marguerite.

He again reached in his pack and got the other roll of bandage out. Malone straightened Marguerite's arm and placed a stick on each side and then wrapped the remainder of the bandage around it, covering her arm from the elbow to the wrist. He then reached in his pack and took out a piece of cloth that Challenger had put in saying it would make a good sling if he needed it. Well this time he needed it.

Malone gently placed Marguerite's arm in the sling and then tied it around her neck. Hopefully that would help to support her arm.

Now he had to get Marguerite back up the cliff. It wasn't going to be easy. Very gently, Malone picked up the injured woman. Sitting with her in his arms, he began inching over towards the rope. The cliff was too steep for him to try and stand and carry her. If he fell, she would surely tumble to her death.

Eventually Malone made it to the first rope. This would be the best one to use to bring Marguerite up, Malone decided. The cliff in this one spot had eroded some, making it less likely that Marguerite would hit the side as he pulled her up.

Malone reached behind and opened his pack, pulling out the blanket. He wrapped it around Marguerite the best he could and then gently laid her down beside the rope. He placed her hands across her stomach and wrapped the blanket across them. Malone then took the rope and working it under Marguerite tied it across the front, underneath her arms. He then put her in position so he could pull her up the cliff.

Malone then crawled over to the other rope and started working his way back up the cliff. It was slow going because the cliff was steep and he was going uphill. Eventually he made his way back to the top and began the difficult task of pulling Marguerite to safety.

Malone would pull Marguerite up a few feet and then stop when she started swaying towards the cliff. He would wait until she became still and then proceed to pull her up again. This took quite a while but Malone knew he had no other option. He couldn't risk Marguerite hitting the cliff and maybe injuring herself even more.

Once he had her safely to the top of the cliff, Malone laid her gently down on the ground and removed the rope. He untied one of the ropes from the trees and put it back in his pack leaving the other for any possible rescue party. He then sat down on the ground beside Marguerite.

Malone knew it would be impossible to get Marguerite back to the Zanga Village. She probably had a concussion and he knew enough to know it would be dangerous moving her. The only way he had to get her back was to carry her, which was out of the question. It would be far too dangerous.

Malone also thought about making some kind of stretcher. But then he would have to drag her along the uneven ground and through dense brush. Not only would it probably make her condition worse, it would still be difficult to keep an eye on the surrounding jungle and watch Marguerite as well.

No his only option would be to stay there and wait for rescue. The Zanga would probably come looking tomorrow. And if they didn't, the others would come the next day. He knew they would arrive home sometime late tomorrow. Hopefully they would come to the Zanga Village looking for them.

Malone leaned back against a tree and looked towards the sky. There were dark clouds looming. It looked like they were in for a storm. They needed to find shelter. Malone also knew Marguerite's blood would attract predators. They had to find somewhere safe. The caves seemed the most likely answer.

Malone picked up Marguerite and headed down the trail. Even though it was overgrown with jungle growth, it was passable. Malone walked as slowly as possible so he would not jostle Marguerite too much. Eventually he came to an open rocky area.

It was surrounded by trees. Where were the caves? Had he read the map wrong Malone knew he had to find shelter fast. If he didn't find the caves soon, they would be caught out in the open during a storm.

Malone saw an opening among the trees and headed for it. He stopped and pulled the blanket over Marguerite's face, hoping to protect her from the wild brush. It was very dense but he spied an opening. Malone went through the opening and came out at the base of a large rocky mountain. Malone could see some small openings in the side of the mountain at ground level and some more about ten feet up.

Malone walked closer and he could see that the openings on the ground level were caves. They looked small but more importantly they were wide open. There would be no protection from predators. He would have to go up higher. The rock face was steep but not as steep as the ravine had been. If he took it slow he should be able to walk up.

Malone walked up to a place he thought would be easy to climb up. He sat down on the rock and then eased himself up still carrying Marguerite in his arms. The surface was hard but he still took it easy only taking one step at a time. He stumbled once but fortunately regained his balance before he fell.

Malone checked out the first cave he came to. It was very small. The ground was uneven and there were loose rocks all over the floor. Obviously there had been some rock slides. Malone knew it was unsafe and kept going. The next one was very narrow and the floor uneven. He deemed this one unsuitable too and kept searching. He passed two more both too small and too unstable.

Malone realized he was heading to a dead end. He'd have to go up another level. He knew that was nearly impossible, carrying Marguerite. Malone also knew he was running out of time. The storm was fast approaching and it was also getting dark. Then he saw it.

Set in a corner, he had almost missed it. There was a rock in front of it. Malone knew he had to check it out. There was a wide ledge about ten feet from the cave. He walked over to the wall of the cliff, setting Marguerite down. As his luck would have it, Marguerite began to stir.

"Shhhh Marguerite," Malone said softly. "It's going to be okay."

"What happened?" Marguerite croaked her voice barely above a whisper.

"You fell," Malone said.

Marguerite tried to move but cried out from intense pain.

"No Marguerite, don't move," Malone said. "You're hurt so you need to keep still. I've only bandaged your wounds temporarily. So please don't move."

"I…the pain. How badly am I hurt Malone?" Marguerite said her voice barely audible now.

"You have some bad cuts and your arm is broken Marguerite, but I'm going to fix it. Trust me. But first I have to find somewhere safe," Malone said urgently. "We have a storm coming and it's almost dark. I have to leave you here for a few minutes."

"Do what you have to Malone. I'll be alright. I've been through worse," Marguerite said, her voice filled with pain.

"It's just for a couple of minutes Marguerite while I check out this cave," Malone replied. "I promise I won't be gone long. I need to get your pack though. I'm going to cut the straps and try to ease it off I'll be as easy as possible. Do you understand me Marguerite?"

"Yes," Marguerite managed to utter.

Malone was very worried. Marguerite was in a lot of pain and she didn't seem completely lucid to him. The sooner he could find somewhere safe, the better.

Malone reached for his knife. He eased the blanket off Marguerite. Slowly he pulled her up into a sitting position. It broke his heart to hear her cry out in pain. Blood was starting to trickle down her face. The gash in her head was bleeding again. Malone gritted his teeth and cut the straps off Marguerite's pack, easing it off her back and laying it down beside him. He then gently laid Marguerite back down.

Opening her pack, Malone pulled out the torch he knew she carried. He also pulled out the bag of matches. Pulling one out, he put the bag back into her pack. He struck the match against a rock, lighting it and then the torch. He blew the match out and threw it to the ground.

Picking up Marguerite's pack, Malone walked slowly over to the cave. He leaned the torch over so it would shine into the cave. It looked like a large room, with an even floor. There was no evidence of rockslides or predators. Malone walked in and looked around.

The cave was perfect. There were no booby traps or signs that anything or anyone was living there. He noticed a little light coming in from somewhere. He walked over. There was a depression in the floor. Looking up he noticed the ceiling was uneven there. When he held his torch up, the smoke went out. Obviously, there was a hole there somewhere, but not straight up. This meant he could build a fire. The smoke would go out, but rain should not come in.

Malone looked around. On one wall he found what he was looking for: a small gap. Malone stuck the torch inside it. It leaned a little but stayed upright. He then laid Marguerite's pack down and headed out the cave.

Marguerite was still conscious when he returned. He quickly knelt down beside her.

"Marguerite I'm back," Malone said. "I'm going to move you to the cave now. I know it's going to hurt, but I have to get you inside."

"Just do it," Marguerite gasped, every breath painful.

Malone gently picked up the injured woman and slowly and carefully carried her inside the cave. He laid her down in the back of the cave. He gently lifted her head and made sure the blanket was underneath it. He then placed her head very gently on the blanket. He unwrapped the blanket from around her. Malone then went over and retrieved Marguerite's pack.

Opening her pack, he pulled out the other blanket and partially unwrapped it. He began placing items on it, some extra ammo, some food that Assai had given them, an extra blouse, a towel and wash cloth, the bag of matches, a cloth bag, a small pot for cooking, a couple of enamel cups for her morning coffee, and a small leather bag.

Malone opened the cloth bag. It was Marguerite's first aid kit. He took the items out and laid them on the blanket. There was a jar of the anti infection powder, some willow bark, more bandages, a needle and some coarse thread, and a metal cup, obviously for heating the willow bark. He then opened the small leather bag. It contained a few gems. He closed it back up and returned it to Marguerite's pack.

Marguerite was drifting in and out of consciousness. Malone started checking all of her bandages. The head wound worried him the most because it could be a concussion.

He untied the bandage from Marguerite's head. Very gently he lifted Marguerite's head with one hand, while slowing unwrapping the cloth from her head. Marguerite's gasps of pain made it more difficult. He was trying so hard not to hurt her.

Malone took out his canteen and opened his pack. He grabbed a piece of the scrap from his shirt. Wetting the cloth, he began to wipe the blood from Marguerite's head.

After close inspection Malone decided not to try to apply stitches to Marguerite's head wound. It had bled a lot, as most wounds do, but did not seem that deep. He sprinkled the wound liberally with Challenger's anti infection powder. He reached for more bandage. Cutting off a piece, he folded it up and placed it on the wound. Malone then rewrapped the bandage around her head and tied it off.

Malone knew the wounds on her arm, leg, and side would need stitches. He removed the bandage from her arm. He threaded the needle with the thread.

"Marguerite," Malone said softly, "can you hear me?" Malone waited but there was no reply. Her eyes were closed, her breathing uneven. He didn't have a choice. He had to do this now.

Malone had watched Marguerite and Veronica sew up wounds before. He knew how to do it but had never actually done it before. Taking another piece of scrap material he wet it and cleaned the blood away. Taking a deep breath he began stitch her arm. It was slow going. Malone was afraid Marguerite would awaken, but she didn't.

Finally Malone put in the last stitch. He then sprinkled more infection powder on the wound and then reapplied the bandage. Malone then folded her arm across her chest. Pulling her blouse up, he began the same procedure on her side. Because of its location, it took even longer to get this one stitched up.

Malone breathed a sigh of relief. Only one more to stitch up and then he could begin cleaning up her smaller cuts and scrapes. Malone pushed her skirt up until he got to the wound on her leg. _It was a good thing Marguerite was unconscious_, Malone thought. _She'd have a fit with me seeing her thigh, not to mention my embarrassment._

Malone pushed aside his discomfort and began removing the bandage from Marguerite's leg. Luckily there was no damage to the artery. After cleaning the wound, Malone began stitching. As luck would have it, Marguerite woke up. She screamed in pain. Malone began talking to her in hushed tones, calming her down. He stopped what he was doing until she had quieted down.

"Marguerite I'm sorry I'm hurting you but I have to take care of all your injuries," Malone said softly. "Some of them needed stitches."

"I know," Marguerite said. "Sorry I'm not a good patient."

"You're doing fine," Malone said. "I just have to finish this. I promise I will do it as quickly as possible."

"Malone can't you give me something for the pain?" Marguerite said. "My head is killing me."

"I will fix some of the willow bark for you as soon as I finish here," Malone replied.

"Okay," Marguerite said, "just hurry."

Malone returned to his task. He could hear Marguerite's gasps of pain. He knew he couldn't stop until he finished. Finally he was through and reapplied the bandage to her leg. Malone pulled her skirt back down and checked her pulse. It seemed to have calmed down some. He realized she was unconscious again.

Gathering all the supplies he put them back inside Marguerite's bag. He then took the blanket and covered her. Malone needed to fix some willow bark tea for Marguerite. He took out the tin cup and willow bark. He would have to build a fire and for that he would need some wood. That would mean he would have to leave Marguerite alone for a few minutes. What if she awakened while he was gone? Malone shook his head. He had no choice. He needed firewood and he had to get it before it rained. He stood up and grabbed his rifle and both his and Marguerite's canteens. He had seen a small brook near the edge of the woods. He could fill the canteens while he was out getting firewood. Taking a last look at the heiress, he started out the cave.

It was already getting dark and the storm was not far away. He found the small stream in minutes and quickly filled both canteens. Hopefully he could find some broken branches and twigs close by. Luckily he was able to find several twigs along the edge of the woods. Taking all he could carry, he returned to the cave. Walking over to the fire pit, he laid down the wood and went over to check on Marguerite. She was still asleep.

Malone unhooked the canteens from his belt and set them down. He then got to work, building a fire. He heard the storm when it hit. Hopefully it would not last long, but at least they were safe and dry. Once he got the fire going, Malone put some willow bark into the tin cup and poured some water in. He then sat it on the fire and waiting for it to come to a boil. While he waited Malone began to think.

_This whole thing is my fault_, Malone thought. _Marguerite didn't even want to come. I really gave her no choice._ Even though he knew he would catch hell from Roxton, he was desperate for the others to find them. Challenger would know what to do for Marguerite.

Malone went to check on the tea. It was boiling. Pulling out his shirt tail he used it to remove the cup from the fire. He sat it down so it could cool some. When Marguerite awoke he would give her some of the tea. Hopefully it would help ease her pain. Malone knew he was limited in what he could do for the injured woman.

When they did not return to the Zanga Village tomorrow, hopefully Assai would send a rescue party. And then it hit him. They couldn't get to them. The bridge was destroyed. Malone got up and walked to the entrance of the cave. It never occurred to him before, but he and Marguerite were on their own. There would not be any rescue. Distressed, Malone returned to his vigil by Marguerite's side.

"Don't worry Marguerite," Malone whispered to the sleeping woman, "I'll take care of you. Somehow, some way, I will get you safely back to the tree house."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Veronica walked out of the small cave and stretched. Her muscles felt cramped. The cave they had found just before the storm hit had kept them dry and warm. The storm had been very violent last night. She could see broken tree limbs scattered about. The sky was still overcast.

Veronica smelled the fire and some kind of meat roasting. She walked over to where Roxton was cooking their breakfast.

"Good morning Roxton," Veronica said as she approached the hunter.

"Good morning Veronica," Roxton replied. "Is Challenger up yet?"

"He was awake when I left him," Veronica said. "He'll be along shortly."

"So how do you feel this morning?" Roxton asked, trying to sound cheerful. The truth was he was a little worried about Veronica. The run- in with the raptors had seemed to really upset the young woman.

"I'm fine Roxton," Veronica replied. "I didn't sleep all that well." She had not told him of her premonitions. She knew he'd only worry. And to be honest she hadn't had any more, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Well we should be home by lunchtime or a little after," Roxton said. "Hopefully there won't be any incidents this morning."

"I hope you're right," Veronica replied, looking up at the sky. "It looks like we could get some more rain." 

"Yes well as long as we don't get another storm like we did last night, it won't be too bad," Roxton replied. "That was a bloody awful storm. I hope Marguerite and Malone fared alright at the tree house."

"I do too," Veronica said. "The tree house has stood many a storm so I shouldn't worry, but I just feel that something is wrong." 

"You two are fretting over nothing," Challenger said, walking up to the fire. "Both Malone and Marguerite are quite capable of taking care of themselves."

"Well we all know how Marguerite is," Veronica said, shaking her head. "Who knows what kind of trouble she could have gotten poor Ned into?"

"I'm sure Marguerite did as I asked and returned to the tree house yesterday evening, long before the storm hit," Roxton said adamantly.

"As I recall Roxton, you didn't ask, you ordered," Veronica said with a smirk, "and we all know Marguerite doesn't take orders very well. She is more likely to do the opposite, just for spite."

"I think you both underestimate Marguerite and Malone," Challenger said, giving Veronica and Roxton a stern look. "Marguerite would not do something foolish that would endanger Malone or herself. And Malone is not as easily manipulated by Marguerite as he used to be. He stands up to her when he needs to."

"I must admit though," Challenger said, rubbing his beard seemingly lost in thought, "the two of them seem to have grown closer since Malone's return from the spirit world."

"What do you mean George?" Roxton asked. "Closer in what way?" Roxton knew his jealously was showing, but he didn't really care.

Normally Veronica would have indulged in some good natured teasing at Roxton's expense, but she was also concerned. Like Challenger, she had also noticed little things, like Malone defending Marguerite yesterday morning or volunteering to go with her. Logically she knew it was Roxton Marguerite loved, but she couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealousy because she was so unsure of Ned's feelings for her.

"What I mean," Challenger said, shaking his head at Roxton's obvious jealousy, "is that the bond between those two is stronger. Though Marguerite may tease Malone, it's all good natured now and Malone is very quick to defend her, when the rest of us tend to think the worse of her. "

Veronica and Roxton did not reply. Both were lost in thought. Veronica knew she was always quick to jump to the wrong conclusion where Marguerite was concerned. She couldn't seem to help it. Veronica knew that Marguerite would not willingly endanger them, but she always seemed to be suspicious of the of the dark haired woman's motives.

Roxton was lost in his own thoughts. He knew Malone and Marguerite's relationship was not romantic, but he had noticed the two growing closer, the friendly banter they often exchanged. He should be happy. Marguerite had come a long way. But deep down inside was the fear that Marguerite would choose Malone as her confidant instead of him. Roxton knew he was being foolish. No matter how close Marguerite and Malone became, she would never forget he was a journalist. The hot tempered beauty guarded her secrets. She would never risk their exposure by telling a journalist.

Roxton and Veronica ate in silence while Challenger rambled on about all the plants they had found. They would be able to fight infection, pain, colds, even stomach upset. The scientist went on and on expounding on the ability of the plants to improve their quality of life.

Veronica nodded occasionally but she was only pretending to listen. Her thoughts were elsewhere. She couldn't put her finger on it, but things were different between her and Ned. He had changed since his return to them. Veronica had been so eager for his return but now it seemed they were drifting apart. Malone who had always chased behind Veronica like a lovesick puppy dog was no longer doing so. He seemed more mature and Veronica was no longer sure of his feelings. Maybe it would be best if they just remained friends. Why ruin a great friendship when they were both so unsure of their feelings for the other?

Roxton heard Challenger talking but he wasn't really listening to his hero. His thoughts were on the woman he loved. He was so sure of his feelings for Marguerite. He wished he could tell her but he didn't want to push her away when he wasn't sure she was ready.

Roxton hoped Veronica was wrong and that the dark haired beauty had listened to him and returned to the tree house before the storm. Even though he knew she would be safe at the Zanga Village, he would feel better if he knew she was at home.

Several miles away in a cave, were the subjects of both their thoughts. Malone stood up and walked to the cave entrance. He began to stretch his sore aching muscles. He had slept sitting up, what little he did sleep. Marguerite had spent a restless night, waking up several times in pain. Malone had given her the willow bark tea and it seemed to help ease the pain some.

Malone walked outside of the cave. The sky was still overcast and there was a chill in the air. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pushing the guilt and the hopelessness out of his mind. He could not afford to wallow in either at this point. Marguerite was depending on him. He had already let her down once but he wouldn't make that mistake again. They would be rescued today; he had to keep believing that.

"Malone, are you there?" Marguerite called out softly.

Malone turned and walked away from the cave entrance. He walked over to Marguerite and sat down beside her.

"How are you this morning?" Malone asked.

"I've never felt better Malone," Marguerite said sarcastically. "How do you think I feel?"

Rather than being upset with Marguerite, Malone actually relaxed and smiled.

"What's so funny Malone? Marguerite asked.

"Nothing," Malone said, "But I figured you must be feeling better. You sound like you're back to normal."

Marguerite couldn't help but smile a little at Malone's remark. The truth was she was in pain, but it did seem a little better than yesterday; of course she hadn't tried to move yet.

"I'm going to fix you some willow bark tea," Malone said.

"Oh joy," Marguerite replied.

Malone got busy fixing the willow bark tea. He let it cool for a few minutes then took it over to Marguerite.

"Let's see if you can sit up a little. It'll make it easier for you to drink."

He took everything out of Marguerite's pack except her blouse and towel. He then slid his arms under Marguerite and gently put her back into a reclining position. He then lifted her head and slowly eased her pack under it.

"How's that Marguerite?" Malone asked.

"It's okay," Marguerite said. She tried turning her head. The sharp pain made her stop.

"Take it easy," Malone said.

"This is better," Marguerite replied. "It doesn't put as much pressure on my head. Thanks Malone."

"You're welcome. Now how about taking a few sips of this tea?"

Marguerite managed a few sips, but couldn't help making a face. "That's dreadful Malone. I'd rather have real tea."

"Well drink the rest of this and then I'll fix you a little tea, along with some bread," Malone replied.

Malone fed Marguerite the rest of the medicine. He then began to brew some tea for the two for them. When it was ready he poured it into the two cups. Malone broke off some of the bread Assai had given them and placed it on a piece of his torn shirt. He took the bread and the tea over to Marguerite.

"Feel like eating something Marguerite?"

"Not really Malone," Marguerite said. "I'm not really hungry and I feel a bit queasy."

Malone tried not to show he was worried. Marguerite was exhibiting signs of a concussion. He really wished Challenger was here.

"The tea and bread will help settle your stomach," Malone replied, hiding his concern "You need to keep your strength up. We could be rescued today."

"Malone I'm not a child," Marguerite replied, quickly becoming exasperated. "There's no need to sugarcoat our situation. I know the bridge was destroyed and we're stranded. The Zanga can't reach us. We may not be rescued."

"Marguerite you don't know that. Anyway if the Zanga don't come today, Roxton, Veronica, and Challenger will be here tomorrow," Malone said with confidence.

Marguerite didn't believe that but decided to let it pass for now.

Malone broke off a small piece of bread and handed it to Marguerite. He then put her cup to her lips and gave her a small sip of tea.

"It hurts to chew," Marguerite said.

"Chew slowly,' Malone replied. "Here have another sip of tea to wash it down with."

Malone managed to get Marguerite to eat a few bites of bread and drink most of her tea. He then began to check her bandages to make sure there wasn't excessive bleeding. Her head wound, arm, and side all looked okay. Malone went to raise her skirt to check the wound on her thigh.

"Malone quit that!" Marguerite cried out. "Just what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just trying to check your wound," Malone said, turning a deep red.

"It feels fine, thank you. It doesn't need to be checked.

"Marguerite I have to make sure it's not bleeding. Please may I check your leg? I promise my eyes will only be on your wound."

Marguerite looked at the reporter and saw that he was a deep red. He was obviously very embarrassed. Any other time Marguerite would have had fun teasing him, but now it just hurt too much.

"Alright but make it quick," Marguerite instructed. "And make sure you don't reveal anything but my wound."

Malone raised Marguerite's skirt and quickly checked the bandage on her thigh. Although there was a little blood, it wasn't anything to be concerned with. He quickly lowered Marguerite's skirt. One thing Malone noticed while checking her bandages was that Marguerite was feeling a little warm. She was probably running a low grade fever. Malone figured it was probably normal considering her injuries but he needed to keep a close eye on her. Infection was a real threat. He decided it was best not to worry her at this point.

"Marguerite you do realize that I will have to change your bandages sometime today and put some more of Challenger's powder on your wounds. I also need to check and make sure the stitches are holding."

"I realize this Malone," Marguerite said with a sigh. "Do we have enough bandages and powder?"

"We have enough to last today," Malone replied. The Zanga will probably come this afternoon so I need to do it before then."

Marguerite slowly turned her head towards Malone. She grimaced with pain. Any movement of her head made the pain worse.

"Malone do you really believe the Zanga will come to our rescue today? The bridge was completely destroyed. I doubt if they even know another way here. It's been years since anyone has come out here. Face it, Malone. It could be days before we're rescued."

"Roxton and the others won't be back until late today," Marguerite continued. "They won't go to the Zanga Village looking for us until mid morning tomorrow. They'll have to find a guide to lead them here. By the time they make it to where the bridge was, it'll be late evening. So it will be the day after before they can try and find another way to these caves. At the earliest, we're looking at a possible rescue in three days."

"You don't know that for sure, Marguerite," Malone protested. "Assai will send a rescue party. I know she will. Surely someone will know another way here."

"Malone you're dreaming," Marguerite said sadly. "The only Zanga who have even been here are the older ones. They won't come and if they did it's highly doubtful they know an alternate route."

"Well if the Zanga don't come, Roxton, Challenger and Veronica will," Malone said, with determination. "Hopefully your timetable is wrong. They could be here tomorrow but to be on the safe side, I will have to stretch our supplies some."

"Good idea, Malone. We could be here a while," Marguerite said sarcastically.

"It looks like we're going to get another storm," Malone said with a worried look on his face. "I'm going to go fill the canteens and get some more firewood. Will you be alright while I'm gone?"

"Of course I will," Marguerite replied. "Don't worry about me."

"I think I'll check around a little and see if there's another way down while I'm out," Malone said. "I won't be gone long."

"Take your time Malone," Marguerite said sarcastically. "I'll be here when you come back."

Malone stood up and walked over and picked up both canteens and headed for the entrance to the cave. He walked out and looked up at the sky. A storm was definitely headed their way. He hurried to the stream to fill the canteens. He hooked them on his belt and then started gathering some wood. When he had picked up all he could hold, he headed back to the caves and laid the wood down just inside the cave in case it rained while he was gone. Malone made a couple more trips until he'd finally accumulated enough firewood. Marguerite was right. It could be days before help came. He had to be prepared.

When he had gathered sufficient firewood to last for several days, Malone decided to take a look around and see if there was an easier way down. There wasn't any clear cut trails. Everywhere he went, the brush and jungle growth seemed to be heavy. He decided to cross the stream and found the terrain a little easier to traverse. Although there were places where the brush was thick, with a machete it could probably be used. Malone wished he had thought to bring it with him. He could have begun cutting a trail. Oh well there was not much he could do now. It was going to rain at any moment anyway. Malone realized he needed to get back to Marguerite. He didn't want to be caught in a downpour.

It was early afternoon when Challenger, Roxton and Veronica made it back home. Veronica was quite relieved to see the tree house come into view. She was still having those unsettling feelings that something wasn't right. Hopefully now that they had arrived safely home, these feelings of dread would go away.

It would be too crowded in the elevator, with the full bags of plants the three of them carried, so Roxton suggested Challenger and Veronica go up first and then he would follow.

When Veronica stepped out of the elevator, the first thing she noticed was how quiet it was. Setting her bags down, she decided to go investigate.

As Roxton stepped into the tree house, he noticed no one was about. _Challenger must_ _already be in his lab_, he thought. He wondered where Marguerite was. Maybe she had decided to take a nap after lunch, figuring with the rest of them gone, she would not be disturbed. The thought of his lady love sleeping peacefully in her bed bought a smile to the hunter's face. He turned as Veronica walked back into the room.

"Looks like we made it just in time," Roxton said. "I think we're going to get another storm soon."

"Roxton," Veronica said hesitantly. "Malone and Marguerite are not here. They must still be at the Zanga Village."

"What?" Roxton snapped. "Why can't Marguerite do what's expected of her? Well obviously we're going to have to go and retrieve them since they can't seem to follow simple directions."

"Really old boy I think you're over reacting," Challenger said as he came up the stairs from the lab. "They are both very capable adults, who are obviously having a good time. I say let them be."

"I agree with Challenger," Veronica said. "They must have decided to stay for the Zanga festival. I expect they will return sometime in the morning. In the meantime we better prepare for the storm. I know they'll be safe with the Zanga."

Roxton wanted to head to the Zanga Village immediately, but he knew he was outvoted. He also knew with the storm approaching it would safer to wait until the morning. But he could not help feeling uneasy. He had a strong protective streak where Marguerite was concerned. He would not be at peace until she was safely back at the tree house.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

When Malone entered the cave, he found Marguerite was still asleep. Unhooking the canteens from his belt, he laid them aside and went over and put some more wood on the fire. Malone then went and gathered all the firewood and stacked it against the cave wall not too far from the fire.

Malone heard the rain when it came. He went to the entrance and looked out.

_It's raining so hard out there I can't see anything_, Malone thought. _It could slow up the search party, if there is one. Who am I kidding? Marguerite is right. It will probably be tomorrow before anyone comes looking for us._

Malone decided to eat something while Marguerite was still sleeping. He went over to the packs and pulled out some of the food. He ate some of the dried meat. He cut a piece of mango in half and began to eat it. He wrapped the other half up and put it away for later. Malone knew he had to conserve the food they had.

After he had eaten Malone went over to check on Marguerite. She was flushed and hot to the touch. He realized her fever had gone up which could only mean one thing; at least one of her wounds were infected. This was not good. The only medicines they had there in the cave were willow bark and Challenger's anti- infection powder. Malone realized he would have to change all her bandages and find out which wound was infected and try to treat it.

Malone put on some willow bark tea to boil. Then he started to gather up the medical supplies. He took them and went over to where Marguerite lay. Starting with her head wound, he slowly unwrapped her bandage until he revealed the wound. While it did not look any better, it did not seem to be any worse. Though there were no signs of infection, he still put a small amount of the infection fighting powder on her wound and applied a clean bandage. Then he wrapped it and moved on to her arm. He repeated the process with her arm wound and the one on her side.

Malone then turned his attention to the gash on Marguerite's leg. When he removed the bandage, he took a deep breath. It was red and looked slightly swollen. He could also feel the heat radiating from the wound. Malone applied a liberal dose of the anti-infection powder. He then put on a clean bandage and secured it.

Malone went over to the fire and took the medicinal drink off the flame. He poured a little into a cup and then added some cool water. He took it over to Marguerite and laid it down. Lifting her head he tried coaxing Marguerite into drinking some of the medicine, but she refused. She was still in the grips of the fever. Malone opened her mouth and poured a small amount of the liquid in and then forced her to swallow. He only managed to get her to take a small amount but hopefully that would help. Malone leaned back against the wall. It was going to be a long afternoon and even longer night.

A few miles away in the tree house, Veronica was in the kitchen cleaning up the remnants of a late lunch. Roxton sat at the table, cleaning his guns. From the look on his face, she would guess he was still angry. Veronica actually felt sorry for the hunter. She knew his anger was just a mask to cover his anxiety. His concern was for Marguerite and her safety. Frankly Veronica thought he worried too much. Marguerite was more than capable of taking care of herself. The fact that Roxton was very much in love with their hot tempered housemate was probably the reason for his fear

_Shouldn't I be more worried about Ned?_ Veronica thought. _I love Ned so why am I not_ _overly concerned_? _It's because I know that both Malone and Marguerite are able to take care of themselves._ But even as she told herself this, she began to doubt it. The truth was Ned no longer seemed to be the man she fell in love with. The man she loved was full of innocence and wonder. He was neither cynical nor selfish. He was always concerned for the others. The new Malone seemed different. He was more arrogant, defiant, and headstrong, not qualities she admired in a man.

Veronica left the kitchen and went to join Roxton at the table. She could hear the rain beating against the tree house. It was a bad storm and would probably last all night. She was glad they had beaten the storm home.

"So how long do you think this storm will last?" Roxton asked as Veronica sat down at the table.

"It will probably rain off and on for the next few days," Veronica replied. "It is the rainy season."

"Rain or no rain, if Malone and Marguerite are not home by midmorning, I will be going to the Zanga Village and bring them home," Roxton stated.

"You cannot expect them to make the trip home in the rain Roxton," Veronica said impatiently. "You're being completely unreasonable."

"Perhaps," Roxton said standing and placing the cleaned and oiled rifle on the rack on the wall. "Nonetheless, I intend on going in the morning."

Veronica realized she was wasting her time. She decided to take a nap and make up for the little sleep she got last night.

"I'm going to take a nap Roxton. I'll talk to you later."

Roxton nodded to show the blonde that he had heard and began cleaning Challenger's rifle. He knew Veronica was right and he was being unreasonable, but he couldn't help it. Where Marguerite was concerned, rational thought went right out the window. He knew he had to see her before he could relax. Roxton had to know for sure she was alright.

Malone was awakened from a light sleep by the sound of his name being called. He realized it was Marguerite.

"Malone!" Marguerite screamed out the name. "Hang on I'm coming."

Malone watched as the dark haired woman tossed and turned, reliving the nightmare of her fall. He laid his hand on her forehead. She felt very hot. He spoke softly to her, trying to calm her, telling her they were both alright.

Marguerite began to mumble in her sleep. He could barely make out what she was saying, but he did hear her say Roxton's name.

Malone stood up and walked over to the packs. He retrieved Marguerite's blouse from her pack and picking up his knife cut it into four pieces. He knew she would be angry later, but he felt he had no choice. Grabbing a canteen and some of the cloth he returned to Marguerite. Malone folded the cloth up and saturated it with the cool water from the canteen. He laid the cloth on Marguerite's forehead. He took another piece of the cloth and after soaking it, began to rub her face and neck, trying to cool her down. After a few minutes he stopped. He took another piece and wet it and replaced the warm one on her forehead. He then went over and got the rest of the willow bark tea. Returning to the feverish woman, he lifted her head and forced some of the medicine down her throat until she swallowed it. He did this until she had drunk most of it.

Malone spent the rest of the afternoon and night alternating the cloths, trying to keep a cool one on Marguerite's forehead. He had been forced to make several trips in the driving rain to refill the canteens. Between the cold compresses and the willow bark tea, Marguerite's fever seemed to be going down. She wasn't as hot as before and she did not seem to be delirious. In fact she was sleeping. Malone knew this was the best thing for her and made her as comfortable as possible. It was going to be a long night.

Dinner had been quiet. Everyone seemed lost in their own world. Challenger was mentally listing the properties of all the plants they had gathered. Veronica was reading one of her parents' journals and Roxton had gone down to his room. Challenger knew the younger man was unhappy because the woman he loved was not there. Logically Roxton knew she was safe, but in his heart, well that was a different matter.

Challenger turned his attention to Veronica. Even though she seemed engrossed in her book, he suspected her mind was elsewhere. Veronica seemed to be uneasy the whole trip. _The incident with the raptor probably upset her more than she is willing to admit_, Challenger thought. Roxton had mentioned earlier, when Challenger had resurfaced from his lab for a few minutes that_ Veronica was _resting_. It seems she must not have been able_ _to fall asleep_, Challenger thought. She certainly looked as if she was very tired. _Well I'm_ _sure a good night's sleep and she'll be good as new_.

Veronica was trying to read but she couldn't concentrate. That gnawing feeling that something was wrong was back. It had started when she had tried to take a nap. Although she had fallen asleep, she had been awakened by a horrible nightmare. She couldn't remember the details, but she could still hear Malone's voice calling her name. He had sounded like he was in trouble.

Veronica told herself it was just a dream but that feeling wouldn't go away. She had decided to go with Roxton in the morning. The sooner they retrieved their missing two housemates the better. She was sure these feelings of dread would go away once they were all back together.

Roxton came up the steps from the sleeping quarters with his pack in his hand. He laid it on the floor by the elevator.

"Are you going somewhere Roxton?" Challenger asked.

"Yes the Zanga village at first light," Roxton replied.

"I thought we agreed to wait and see if they returned," Challenger said. "It could just be a wasted trip."

"Nonetheless I am going," Roxton replied.

"I've decided to go with you," Veronica said.

"Just as long as you're ready," Roxton said.

"I will be."

"I think I'll accompany you on this journey," Challenger stated. "Maybe I can learn some things about this festival celebrating the equinox. This will be a splendid opportunity to do so."

"Be ready at sunrise Challenger," Roxton said. "I want to get an early start so we can be back by early afternoon. I need to do some hunting."

"I will be ready Roxton," Challenger replied, "but I think I will retire for the evening."

"Goodnight Challenger," Roxton said, while pouring himself a drink. He then sat down at the table.

"Goodnight Challenger," Veronica said softly. "I hope you sleep well."

"You too, my dear," Challenger replied. He then walked down the stairs to his lab. He needed to check his calculations on an experiment and then he would turn in.

Veronica watched Roxton as he drank the whisky he had poured.

"Are you planning on getting drunk Roxton?" Veronica asked with a smirk.

"No of course not," Roxton replied defensively. "Just having a drink before bedtime. Nothing wrong with that."

"No I suppose not," Veronica said. She considered telling Roxton about her dream and the feelings of dread but then decided against it. He was a man of reason but he had learned from past experiences that Veronica's and Marguerite's intuition could be deathly accurate. There was no need to worry him needlessly.

"Well I'll see you bright and early in the morning," Roxton said standing. He took his glass over to the sink and cleaned it and put it away. "Goodnight Veronica. Sleep well."

"You too," Veronica replied. "Goodnight." She watched as Roxton went down the steps and to his bedroom. She laid her book down and stood up. She extinguished the lanterns and all the candles but one. She took the single candle and headed to her bedroom. She would be up early. A good night's sleep would be the best thing for all.

Malone was dreaming. Marguerite was falling and he couldn't save her. By the time he reached her it was too late. Her lifeless body laid there, her cold eyes staring at him, accusing him.

"No" Malone screamed. "This can't be happening! Marguerite didn't deserve this. It's all my fault."

Malone awoke and sat up. The dream seemed so real. He turned and watched Marguerite as she slept. He put his hand on her forehead. She was still warm but the fever seemed to have gone down some.

Last night had seemed endless. Between feeding Marguerite willow bark tea and trying to keep her skin cooled down, Malone was soon exhausted and had fallen asleep. He was glad to see Marguerite hadn't suffered for his inability to stay awake.

Malone stood up and stretched his aching muscles. He needed to refill the canteens and make some more willow bark tea. Luckily both he and Marguerite had carried some in their packs. Otherwise, he would be out of the precious medicine. It was necessary to relieve Marguerite's pain and help with her fever. He just wished he had more medicines.

Malone went over and grabbed the canteens and his rifle. Taking one last look at Marguerite he headed out to the creek. He quickly filled the canteens. Malone then splashed water on his face and neck. He felt gritty and tired. He stood and looked around. If Marguerite was right it would be tomorrow at the earliest before help arrived. He hoped she was wrong. Maybe the Zanga knew another way around, although he doubted it. If they had, they wouldn't have needed the bridge.

Malone took the canteens and headed back to the cave. When he got inside he went straight to the fire pit. He put some wood in and quickly started a fire. Then he reached for the willow bark and began to prepare a tea. While he waited for that, he decided to have a bite to eat. Malone knew he had to keep his strength up. Marguerite was depending on him.

Malone ate the other half of the mango and some grapes. He had to take it easy with the food. After all, they could be there for a few more days. When the willow bark was ready, he took it over to Marguerite. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to wake her, but she did need the medicine. He had to keep her fever down and he didn't want to have to force it down her throat again. A couple of times last night she had started to choke on it.

"Marguerite," Malone called. "Wake up."

Marguerite stirred but still did not wake up.

"Marguerite," Malone called again. "Please wake up."

"Malone go away," Marguerite said, keeping her eyes closed. "I need to sleep."

"I know you do," Malone replied, "but I need you take this medicine. You have a fever and I have to try and keep it down. Please Marguerite."

Marguerite opened her eyes. She turned her head and looked at Malone. The young man noticed the grimace of pain and gently raised her head so she could sip the medicine. He managed to get her to drink about half a cup. She refused to take any more so he didn't force the issue. As he laid her back down on the blanket, she closed her eyes.

"Marguerite," Malone called. "I need you to try and eat something."

"Can't," Marguerite said softly. "Not hungry. Need to sleep. So tired."

Malone realized it was the fever and decided to let her sleep. He decided to use the wet cloths again on her forehead to help keep her cool. Hopefully she would awaken soon and he would have her drink some more of the medicine. He knew that help would soon be there. But in the end, Malone knew it was up to him. Marguerite's life depended on him and he would not let her down.

The first thing Roxton noticed as they walked through the gate of the Zanga Village, there did not seem to be a lot of people around. He knew it was early but the Zanga were early risers.

"They're probably sleeping off the effects of the Festival," Veronica said, answering Roxton's unspoken question. "The Zanga are hard workers but they also know how to relax and enjoy themselves."

"Veronica, Professor Challenger, Lord Roxton, welcome to our village," Assai greeted the visitors. Assai and Veronica hugged each other. "It's good to see you again."

Roxton looked around but there was no sign of either Marguerite or Malone. The young journalist could be around gathering notes for his journal and Marguerite was probably still sleeping, oblivious to all the worry she had caused him. The thought made him angry.

"So where is her highness? Still sleeping I bet," Roxton said sarcastically.

"Yeah where is Malone?" Veronica asked. "We expected them back yesterday."

Roxton walked over to a bucket of water. He took the dipper that was hanging on the side and filled it with water.

"Maybe I should wake up her majesty," Roxton said impatiently. "Which hut is she in?"

"Malone and Marguerite are not here," Assai said. "They left the first day with a map looking for caves."

"I knew it!" Veronica said angrily. "Marguerite's gone off on another treasure hunt. And this time she dragged poor Ned with her."

"I know you're upset Veronica," Roxton said. "But let's not jump to conclusions; let's hear what Assai has to say." Roxton tried hard not to doubt Marguerite but she did make it difficult at times.

Everyone turned to the Zanga woman. It was obvious she was upset.

"You are wrong Veronica," Assai began. "It was Malone who had the map. It was suppose to be a map to some ancient caves. Legend is they lead to a way off this world. I told Malone it was worthless. The legend was just that, a tale passed on from generation to generation, but he would not believe me."

"Why didn't Marguerite try and stop him then?" Veronica asked angrily.

"She did," Assai replied. "She tried everything. Finally Malone told her he was going with or without her. She decided to go with him and try to keep him out of trouble."

Roxton and Veronica looked at each other. Once again she had misjudged Marguerite. She realized it was her anger that made her doubt the dark haired beauty. She didn't really believe Marguerite would intentionally endanger Malone but her emotions kept getting in the way. Her uncertainty about Malone was making her irrational. Also these feelings of dread were still with her. Now she was really worried. Marguerite and Malone were out there somewhere.

"They were supposed to be back yesterday morning," Assai continued. "They have not returned. I promised I would send help if they failed to return on time."

"That's good," Challenger said. "I'm sure the Zanga rescue party will find them. They probably lost their way. Neither one of them are very adept at finding their way around the jungle."

"I'm afraid there is no Zanga search party," Assai said, her head bowed low.

"What do you mean?" Roxton asked, worry clearing showing in his face.

"My father refused to send one," Assai replied. "He said it was a waste of time. The trail to the caves is overgrown and the only way across to the caves is an old rope and wood bridge. He says it's probably rotted away by now."

"Do you know the way to these caves?" Roxton asked Assai. She shook her head. "No I have never been there. As far as I know the only ones who have are the tribe's elders."

Roxton shook his head in frustration.

"Well we're not going to just sit here," Roxton said angrily. "I am going to find them one way or another."

"Roxton be reasonable," Challenger said. "We'd be traveling blind."

"He's right," Veronica chimed in. "The storm has destroyed any trail that we might have followed. The only hope we have is that someone here knows the way and can lead us or at least draw a map."

"Assai do you think your father would see me?" Challenger asked.

"Of course he would Professor," Assai replied. "He considers you to be a friend of the Zanga."

"Let me discuss this matter with the chief," Challenger said to Veronica and Roxton. "Perhaps I can convince him to help us."

"And what are we supposed to do?" the hunter asked clearly agitated. "Just stand here and do nothing?"

"That's all anyone can do now," Challenger said quietly. "I will be as quick as I can."

Challenger walked off with Assai. Veronica sat down on a wooden bench. Roxton just walked around the camp. He was too restless to sit. He was worried. They should have been back yesterday morning. There could only be one reason why they had not returned; something had gone wrong.

Veronica was thinking similar thoughts. The bad feelings had gotten stronger the closer she got to the Zanga Village. Now she realized these feelings weren't warning her of danger to herself. They were trying to tell her Ned and Marguerite were in trouble. Her dream was obviously a sign and she hadn't connected it.

Veronica and Roxton had waited impatiently for a little over an hour when Challenger returned. Veronica jumped up and Roxton walked over to join her and the professor.

"Jacoba is going to send a guide with us." Challenger said. "The warrior was taken to the caves as a child by his father."

"Challenger it's highly doubtful he can find them if he hasn't been there since he was a child." Roxton protested. "I am sure the trail doesn't even look the same."

"Well you are probably right Roxton," Challenger said. "The elders have drawn a map, but it is from their memory so I don't know how accurate it will be. I'm afraid it's the best we have."

"Well we need to get started," Roxton said. "It will probably take us a while to get there."

"Assai is bringing us some food and the warrior is getting his things together for the trip," Challenger said.

Roxton could tell Challenger felt ill at ease. Something was bothering him.

"You think they're hurt don't you?" Roxton asked. "That's why they haven't returned."

"I don't know that," Challenger replied. "But we do have to be prepared for any eventuality."

The Zanga warrior joined the explorers. He carried a handmade pack on one shoulder and a stretcher made from skins and wood. It was folded and hung from his other shoulder by a rope strap. He carried two machetes in his hand. He gave one to Roxton.

Assai joined them with fruit and dried meat and bread wrapped in cloth. She handed these to Veronica who quickly put them in her pack.

"I wish you luck my friends," Assai said. "I hope you find the others safe and return quickly."

"Thank you Assai," Veronica replied. "So do we." The two women hugged.

Everyone looked at the warrior who nodded. He began walking to the gate of the village. He pointed the direction and then they were off on their journey. Would they be able to find their friends? And would they be too late? These were the questions that haunted them as they began their journey. One thing was for sure, Marguerite and Malone needed them and no matter what it took they had to find them.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

The searchers had been traveling for about two hours. Roxton was alert for any signs of Marguerite and Malone. He realized the rain would have washed any tracks away but there should be some signs of broken bushes or evidence of someone traveling, but ever since they had left the main trail, there were fewer signs of anyone ever having come this way. He couldn't shake the feeling that they had made a wrong turn.

The jungle was thick and they were using machetes to carve out a trail. Veronica was walking behind the Zanga warrior and watching for any sign of their missing friends. So far there had been none. She looked behind her and saw that Challenger was falling behind. Roxton had slowed up to keep up with him. She also noticed Roxton was too busy looking around to pay any attention to the scientist.

Veronica spoke in Zanga to the warrior, telling him it was time to stop for a rest.

"I think we need to take a short break," Veronica said. She watched as Challenger walked over to a fallen log and sat down. She knew the scientist was exhausted. They had been struggling with the encroaching jungle and trying to keep as fast a pace as possible. It was difficult for the scientist but Veronica knew he would never complain. The Zanga warrior came and sat by Challenger. Both men were enjoying a cool drink of water.

Veronica walked over to where Roxton stood. She knew something was bothering the hunter.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We're going the wrong way," Roxton replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Have you seen any sign of a trail in the last hour?" Roxton asked. "We know Malone had a machete, yet your Zanga friend is cutting a new trail. They didn't come this way."

"I think you're right Roxton. So how far back do we go?"

"Back to where the trail ended. We'll check all directions until we find the right one," Roxton replied.

Veronica could tell he was worried and the truth be told so was she. She nodded to the hunter and then walked over to Baio. She sat down on the ground beside him and began speaking to him in his native language.

Roxton watched as he took out the map the elders had drawn and showed it to Veronica. They seemed to be in a lively discussion for a few minutes and then it appeared they had reached an agreement. Baio nodded his head and stood up.

"Challenger we need to go," Veronica said. "We have to go back."

"Go back?" Challenger asked. "What possible reason could there be for going back?"

"We've come the wrong way," the blonde replied. "We have to go back and try and pick up Marguerite and Malone's trail."

"How could that have happened?" the scientist asked.

"The map was drawn from memory," Veronica explained. "No one from the Zanga has been here in years. We just made a wrong turn."

"Let's get going," Roxton called. "We're wasting daylight and we can't afford to, not if we intend to find the others before sunset."

The four headed back. Roxton led the way back at a fast pace. The others kept up with him, even Challenger. He knew how important it was they found the right trail. When they arrived back at where the path had ended. They all started looking around.

"I think we should split up and go in different directions," Roxton stated. "Anyone finds any sign of them, mark the trail and come back and get the others."

Veronica explained the plan to their Zanga friend. He nodded his understanding and headed off in one direction. Roxton, Veronica, and Challenger all went off in separate directions.

Roxton had gone a few hundred yards. There was no sign of anyone having been this way. He decided to circle around hoping to find some evidence of a trail but so far he had not had any luck. He headed back to the clearing to meet with the others, hoping someone had found something. When Roxton got back, Challenger was waiting for him.

"Any luck Challenger?" he asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately no," Challenger replied. "I take it you were also unsuccessful."

"Yes," Roxton said. "I circled around and covered quite a large area, but still found no sign of Marguerite and Malone." The hunter tensed as he heard something coming from the jungle. He turned quickly raising his rifle, and aiming it at the source of the sound. He was relieved to see Veronica and Baio come out, obviously excited.

"We found their trail," Veronica said. "There's a narrow path that they took part of the way. Their trail starts when they turned off of it. That's why we didn't spot it at first."

"Let's get going then," Roxton said impatiently. "The sooner we start the sooner we'll find them."

The four took off through the jungle with Veronica and the Baio leading the way. Soon they were on a narrow path. They went a short distance and then veered off into the dense jungle.

Roxton could see where branches had been hacked. Small limbs were broken and some bushes had been cut away to allow Malone and Marguerite to pass. A small trail had been made that was fairly easy to follow. Hopefully it wouldn't take long to find the missing duo.

The four had traveled for some time. Even though Malone had made a trail the jungle growth was so thick it was still just an overgrown path. The going was slow and was taking a toll on all of them especially Challenger.

Challenger stopped and called to Veronica. "I don't want to slow you down but I need to take a short break."

"It's okay Challenger," Veronica replied. "We could all use a break."

Veronica went to talk to the Zanga warrior while Challenger sat down on the ground. Roxton pulled out his canteen and took a refreshing drink. Challenger wasn't the only who was hot and tired. Roxton had tossed and turned most of the night, worrying about Marguerite. He looked around checking out the area. Roxton knew they needed the rest stop but he was anxious to continue the journey. Marguerite was out there somewhere. They had not run into her and Malone and he could not stop the feeling of dread that was quickly taking over his senses. He watched as Veronica walked towards him. Her Zanga friend seemed to have disappeared.

"Baio has gone to scout ahead," Veronica said. "According to his map we should not be far from the bridge."

"The map hasn't proven to be too accurate so far," Roxton replied.

"Well it has been years since anyone has been here," Veronica said defensively. "Considering that, I'd say it's pretty good."

Roxton never got a chance to reply. Baio came running back. He was shouting in his native language, pointing the way he had just come. Veronica went over to calm him down and try to make some sense of what he was saying. Challenger stood up and walked towards the pair as did Roxton.

"What's going on Veronica?" Roxton asked. Judging from the expression on Veronica's face the news was not good.

"Baio says the bridge is just beyond those trees. But the bad news is the bridge is gone. Completely collapsed."

"That is unfortunate," Challenger stated. "Perhaps it's been destroyed for some time and Marguerite and Malone were forced to find another way around."

"Baio doesn't think so," Veronica said. "He says it may have collapsed with them on it."

"What?" asked Roxton. "Did he see them? Are they hurt?"

"No he says they're not there," Veronica replied, "But there's evidence they may have been."

"What are we waiting for?" Roxton asked. "Let's get going." Veronica spoke to the Zanga and he turned to lead the others to the bridge.

When they emerged from the jungle, they found themselves staring at a treacherous ravine and what used to be a bridge. They walked closer to the edge and peered over. It was deep and very steep. Veronica knew there was no way anyone could climb down that. She stared at the other side of the ravine, searching the ground for any evidence of their missing friends.

"Roxton look," Veronica called, pointing to the other side of the ravine, where the bridge had once stood. There hanging down from the cliff was a lone rope. There was a loop on one end.

"Someone was pulled up from the bottom of the ravine," Roxton stated solemnly. "At least one of them is seriously injured."

"Yes but which one?" asked Veronica.

"Marguerite of course," Challenger stated. He looked around at the expressions of concern on his companions' faces. "It's the only explanation that makes sense. There's no way Marguerite could have pulled Malone up that cliff. She doesn't have the strength."

"They could be right across the ravine and we can't see them," Veronica said excitedly.

"Ned, do you hear me?" Veronica shouted across the ravine. "Ned answer me. Are you there?"

"Veronica I don't think they're there," Challenger said. "Remember the bad storm we had? They would have had to find shelter. My guess is they probably went on to the caves. Of course it probably depends on how badly Marguerite was injured. Malone could also be injured. We just won't know until we find them."

Roxton heard Challenger but he wasn't really focusing on what the scientist said. He was standing close to the edge of the ravine desperately searching for something to show the missing pair was alright. Suddenly he spotted something but it was too far away to tell what it was.

"Challenger let me borrow those binoculars," Roxton said, holding out his hand towards the scientist. Challenger had them hanging around his neck. He quickly passed them to Roxton.

Challenger watched as Roxton scanned the side of the ravine. Suddenly the hunter tensed up.

"What's wrong Roxton?" Challenger asked. "What do you see?" Roxton handed the binoculars to Challenger and just stared at the ravine.

Challenger looked through the glasses and immediately spotted what had obviously upset the hunter. Marguerite's hat was lying by a huge boulder. Challenger looked around that area and spied something that made his blood run cold. The ground next to the boulder was stained red.

"What do you see Challenger?" Veronica asked, worry evident in her face.

"I see Marguerite's hat," Challenger replied, lowering the binoculars. "I can also see some blood stains. Can't tell from here how much blood was spilled though."

"We're wasting time," Roxton spoke up. "We need to find a way over to the other side."

"Yes I agree," Challenger said, "But we can't go that way," he nodded towards the rope on the opposite side.

"I disagree Challenger," Roxton said. "I can lower a rope on this side and make my way over to the other side of the ravine."

"Roxton it is too steep," Veronica said. "The best way is too follow the stream and hopefully find an easier way to cross."

"That could take days," Roxton said, obviously agitated. "Marguerite may not have that kind of time."

"John it is very unlikely you will make it from this side to the rope without injuring yourself," Challenger said laying his hand on Roxton's shoulder. "Even if by some miracle you made it, there's no way we could bring an injured person down the rope and traverse the treacherous ravine. We have to find a safer way."

Roxton knew Challenger was right, but his fear for Marguerite made him want to find the quickest way. He thought about trying to cross the ravine and climb the rope by himself. At least he could be with her until the others arrived. But he knew the others needed him. It was very important that Challenger reached Marguerite and Malone as soon as possible. The scientist was already exhausted. Veronica couldn't watch him and cut out a trail too. He would be more useful assisting them in finding another route to the caves.

"Alright Challenger," Roxton said, "we'll try it your way. We don't need to be wasting time here. The sooner we're on our way, the sooner we'll find them."

He turned and started walking parallel to the stream. The other followed. This area had not been traveled and was overgrown with jungle plants, bushes and trees. Baio was hacking away at the growth trying to create a makeshift trail.

"I hope we can find a better way to bring Marguerite and Malone back," Challenger said. This way is too overgrown."

Veronica looked around and nodded agreeing with Challenger. Even when they found them, and she believed they would find Ned and Marguerite, it would be difficult to bring them back safely if they were injured.

They had been walking for less than an hour when Challenger stopped and called to the others." I think we need to rest for a while and maybe eat a little something."

"I think we should keep going," Roxton replied. "We're wasting precious daylight."

"It is almost noon and we haven't eaten anything since early this morning," Challenger said. "We must keep our strength up or we'll be no use to Marguerite and Malone when we find them."

"Challenger is right," Veronica spoke up. "We all need to rest and have a bite to eat."

Roxton reluctantly agreed. He could tell the others were tired, especially Challenger. Everyone sat down in a little spot Baio had cleared, everyone but Roxton. The truth was he was too agitated to sit. He knew they all needed to take time to rest and eat but he was anxious to find Marguerite. It had been three days and he was worried about the condition she would be in.

He had admitted to himself he was in love with the volatile woman. Losing her before he had a chance to tell her was unacceptable. He could not bear the thought. She was everything to him. Every time he closed his eyes all he saw was her blood in that ravine. Roxton had no idea how badly she was hurt and the fear was eating him alive.

Roxton ate a little fruit and dried meat. After taking a big drink from his canteen he turned to the others. They were still eating. Veronica watched him as he turned away. She stood up and walked over to the hunter.

"I know you're worried," Veronica said softly. "We all are. We will find them in time."

"But suppose we don't Veronica?" Roxton asked. "What if we're too late?"

"We won't be," Veronica said, reaching up to touch her friend's shoulder. "Malone and Marguerite will be alright." Roxton nodded half heartedly and began to turn away. Veronica grabbed his chin and turned his face towards her. "She will be alright. I'm sure Malone is taking good care of her."

"She wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for Malone," Roxton said angrily. "She wouldn't even be here. This is all his fault."

"You don't know that," Veronica replied. "You are only guessing. We won't know what happened until we find the others and hear their side of things. Let's not jump to conclusions."

Roxton nodded at the young woman. For now he would try to keep his anger under control. Then he walked over to where the others sat. "I'm going to explore up ahead. I'll be back shortly."

Challenger watched as the younger man began to walk away. "There's no need for that. We're ready to go." Challenger stood up and Baio followed.

Roxton nodded and they began their journey again. Baio and Roxton were cutting down overgrown brush while Challenger and Veronica watched their backs. Their task was made even more difficult by the heat and the fatigue of the explorers.

All of a sudden Baio stopped. He turned and pointed towards the stream. They had finally found a place that they would be able to cross.

"Well I knew we've been descending for some time now," Challenger said. "I did not realize we had come so far." He walked over to the edge of the stream. He took the binoculars and looked across to the other side. "The area did not seem to be over abundant with plant life. I believe we can still carve out a usable trail."

Challenger noticed that Veronica and the Zanga warrior seemed to be deep in conversation. He was pointing in the opposite direction in which they needed to travel. He walked over to the pair. "Veronica is there a problem?"

"Baio says this place is familiar to him," Veronica replied. "According to him, there is an old Zanga trail starting here." Veronica pointed in the same direction the Zanga had. Roxton and Challenger both looked and were surprised to see an obvious trail leading off into the jungle.

Baio believes that trail leads to the Zanga village," Veronica said.

"But he doesn't know for sure does he?" Roxton asked.

"He seems pretty sure of it," Veronica said. "I believe he is right."

"But suppose he's wrong Veronica," Roxton said. "We could bring the others down and end up lost in the jungle. Time is of the essence especially if either of them is injured."

"I have a suggestion," Challenger said. "Baio can take that trail and make sure it does lead to the Zanga. We will cross the stream and continue our search for Marguerite and Malone."

They all agreed this was the best solution. Veronica explained the plan to Baio. He handed Veronica his machete and Roxton took the stretcher and the four parted ways with the Baio heading out into the jungle and Veronica, Roxton and Challenger crossing the stream.

Malone was worried. Marguerite's fever had not gone down. She slept most of the day. Sometimes she would awake but she didn't seem fully alert. The willow bark was not working. He knew she needed something stronger but he did not know herbal medicines like Veronica and Challenger. Even if he knew what she needed he would not know where to find it.

Malone used the cool water from the canteens to wet down cloths to lay on Marguerite's head. He also wet down a cloth and bathed her neck trying to cool her down. All he could do now was try and keep Marguerite comfortable until help arrived. He just hoped it was soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Veronica and Roxton were both hacking away at the jungle growth. Their objective was to create a trail wide enough to safely bring an injured person down. They were both covered with sweat. This was a hot and tiring chore, but neither showed any inclination to quit.

"Roxton, Veronica look," Challenger shouted, pointing ahead. They could see small mountains, mostly rock looming up through the jungle. "I believe that is where we'll find the caves."

"I hope you're right Challenger," Roxton replied, looking up at the sky.

"We should be there shortly," Veronica said. "It's not that far. The problem is going to be finding them once we get there. Baio said there were many caves. If they're inside they may not hear us. We may have to search several of the caves before we find them."

Roxton was not too pleased with this information. He knew once it got dark it would be next to impossible to go searching caves. They had to get lucky. They had to find them quickly. Marguerite's life depended on it. He knew Marguerite was in danger. Roxton didn't know how he knew. He just did and it was eating him alive. He had to find her.

Veronica tried concentrating on cutting the trail but those feelings of dread were growing stronger. She was almost afraid of what they would find once they got there. She hoped Malone was alright but her biggest fear was for Marguerite.

It was true she and the dark haired woman did not get along most of the time. But Marguerite was part of her family and she did not want anything to happen to her. Veronica did not know what Roxton would do if, God forbid, Marguerite didn't make it. She knew he had very deep feelings for the volatile woman.

_I hope we're in time_, Challenger thought. _I don't know if Malone is injured_. _I just hope I can_ _help Marguerite when we do find them. It's been three days. Marguerite has suffered blood loss, how severe I don't know. She could even have an infection now, if she's still alive. NO! I mustn't think that. She is alive. She has to be. Losing her is not acceptable._

Challenger did not share his thoughts with the other two. It would only upset Veronica and Roxton, especially Roxton. Challenger knew the hunter was in love with Marguerite. He had known it for a while.

Marguerite had helped the hunter overcome his past and look towards the future. Challenger suspected that Roxton had become an adventurer and a great hunter because of his grief over his father's and brother's deaths. Sometimes he believed the man had a death wish. But that all changed when Marguerite came into his life.

It started out as simple attraction but it soon became more, much more. Roxton and Marguerite both fought against it in the beginning, but somewhere along the way, he stopped fighting. Unfortunately Marguerite hadn't. But that did not stop the hunter from pursuing her. To lose her now would devastate him. Challenger wasn't so sure he would recover this time.

The search party soon reached their goal, coming in just below the small rock mountain. They followed a small stream that seemed to flow right beside the mountain.

"Look!" Veronica shouted, pointing to the ground on the other side of the narrow stream.

"Footprints!" Roxten said excitedly. He crossed over the stream to take a closer look. "It's Malone's alright. I'd recognize his boot print anywhere."

Roxten headed towards the front of the mountain. Veronica and Challenger quickly followed. They stopped when they had reached their destination and just stared up at the massive rock face. Veronica walked past Roxton and started shouting.

"Malone!" Veronica yelled. "Are you there? Ned can you hear me? Malone answer me!" She was becoming desperate.

"Veronica you're wasting your time," Challenger said. "If they are in one of those caves they will never hear you."

Roxton pulled one of his Webleys and fired a shot into the air. Still there was no sign of either Malone or Marguerite.

"We will have to search each cave," Challenger spoke up. "I see no other solution. Maybe we will be fortunate enough to find them quickly."

"Okay let's split up," Roxton suggested. "That way we can cover more ground."

"I think we should look at this logically," Challenger said. "It is doubtful they would have chosen a cave on the ground level. It would not have afforded them much protection. There would also be a danger of flooding. My guess is they are in one of the higher caves."

"Well it looks like there are plenty of those," Veronica said. "We may not find them before dark."

Roxton looked up at the sky. It was about three hours or less before darkness descended and that made them helpless. They had to find their missing friends soon.

"You said look at this logically Challenger," Roxton stated. "Well it seems to me if Marguerite is wounded and Malone is carrying her, he would not go too far. I suggest we search the second level first."

"Good idea Roxton," Challenger replied. "Let's go."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Malone stood up never taking his eyes off Marguerite. Her condition had not changed. He was very worried. If her fever didn't break soon, the dark haired woman might not make it. As much as it pained Malone to think of such things, he knew he could not ignore the facts. He grabbed both the canteens and headed for the doorway of the cave. Right now trying to cool her down with cold compresses was the only solution he had. He would not give up.

Roxton and Veronica had climbed up to the second level where there were many caves. They turned and bent down and helped Challenger climb up. They each took a section and began searching without any luck. Most of the caves were either too shallow or showed signs of rock slides or just looked unstable.

Veronica came out of a cave. It had been a dead end. She looked around. The others must still be searching. She turned to her left and stopped. At first glance it looked like another dead end. Then she realized the rock in front partially concealed the opening. She saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. Veronica turned just as Challenger and then Roxton came out of different caves.

"I see something I want to check out," Veronica said. "There's an opening at the end. I think it's a concealed cave."

"I don't see anything Veronica," Roxton said, looking past Veronica.

"You can't see it from there," Veronica replied. "Just follow me."

The three slowly made their way down to the opening Veronica had seen. They were almost there when Malone came out.

"Ned!" Veronica called. "Finally we've found you."

"Veronica, Challenger, Roxton!" Malone said, with obvious relief. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Where's Marguerite?" Roxton asked desperately.

"She's inside," Malone said solemnly. "She's hurt pretty bad."

Roxton tried to move past Challenger to get to the cave, but the scientist stopped him.

"Let Malone lead the way," Challenger said.

Malone turned and headed back into the cave followed closely by his three friends. Roxton shone the torch into the cave as he entered. He saw Marguerite lying on a blanket at the back of the cave. She appeared to be unconscious. He rushed to her side.

"Marguerite," Roxton called softly to his lady love. He caressed her face with his hand, quickly snatching it away. "She's burning up with fever." He looked accusingly at Malone.

"She has an infection," Malone spoke quickly. "I used all the anti-infection powder we had, as well as all the willow bark. It hasn't seemed to help. I've been bathing her with cool water, trying to lower her temperature."

Challenger walked over to the stricken woman and kneeled down beside her. He began to examine her.

"She has four major wounds and a broken arm?" Challenger asked.

"Yes," Malone replied." I put stitches in the wounds in her leg, side, and arm. The head wound didn't require them. It's her leg that is infected."

"We'll change her bandages and apply some more of my anti-infection powder," Challenger replied.

"Will she be alright George?" Roxton asked softly, his eyes never leaving Marguerite's face.

Challenger shook his head. "I don't know Roxton. It's been three days. She's lost a lot of blood and infection has set in. All we can do at this point is try. When did she develop this infection Malone?"

"Yesterday," Malone replied. "I used all the anti-infection powder trying to fight it. But it didn't seem to help."

"At that point the infection had probably already set in," Challenger said. "I doubt if there was anything you could have done." He did not want Malone to feel guilty, especially if they were unable to save this special woman. He looked over at Roxton. Fear and anger were both evident in his eyes. He looked accusingly at Malone but the younger man would not meet the hunter's eyes.

Challenger and Veronica worked together quickly doctoring Marguerite's wounds. Roxton was beside her, holding her hand the entire time. Malone stood back away from the others. He knew they all were angry. At least Roxton was. But now Marguerite had a fighting chance.

"It's almost dark," Veronica said. "We'll have to wait until tomorrow to move her."

"We can't wait," Roxton said desperately. "She needs more medicine, more care than we can give her here."

"I have plenty of anti-infection powder and willow bark," Challenger said. "I also have some Guandu. This will get us through the night." He reached into his pack, pulling out several leafy stems.

"Malone tear the leaves off and put them into a pot of water and let them boil for several minutes." Challenger handed the younger man the plant stems.

Malone did as the scientist instructed. While he was waiting for them to boil, he watched Lord Roxton. He was putting cool compresses on Marguerite's forehead and talking softly to her. Malone knew Roxton cared a great deal about Marguerite. What he hadn't realized until now was the hunter was very much in love with her.

After the leaves had boiled, Malone had taken them off the fire to cool down and then poured the liquid into a cup. Challenger came over and the young man handed the concoction over to the scientist. He used the spoon Malone had left in the cup and poured a small amount on his skin.

"Perfect," Challenger said. He walked over to Veronica and handed her the cup. "Try to feed as much of this to Marguerite as you can. It will help reduce her fever."

Veronica walked over to where the hunter sat. "Sorry Roxton, I need to get there and feed this to Marguerite."

Roxton stood reluctantly and allowed Veronica to sit down beside Marguerite. He watched as she opened Marguerite's mouth and gave her a small amount of the liquid and then used her fingers to put pressure on the older woman's throat, forcing her to swallow. Then he turned and walked towards Challenger and Malone.

"You want to tell me what happened?" The anger was evident in the hunter's voice. "You were supposed to take care of her, not injure her."

"I'm sorry Roxton," Malone began.

"You should be!"

"That's quite enough for now Roxton." Challenger said sternly. "We have more important things to concern ourselves with. Marguerite needs all of us, working together to help her through this. We will take turns sitting with Marguerite."

"Alright Challenger," Roxton said. "I'll let it go for now. "

Veronica stood up and walked over to the men. "I got some of this down her but I don't know if it will be enough."

"You did fine Veronica," Challenger said. "We'll save the rest and try giving her some more about every two hours. The liquid should help reduce her fever. It will also help with the pain."

"Roxton you will sit with her first. Two hours and then you wake me. Veronica you can have last watch and make sure all of us are awake in the morning."

"I can take a turn Challenger," Malone said.

"No Malone you need to rest," Challenger replied. "I suspect you haven't slept much the last few days. You will need all your strength for the journey back."

Malone nodded. They all settled down in their own little corner of the cave, trying to get a few hours rest before the difficult journey home. Roxton returned to the side of the woman he loved. He reached for her hand and held it tightly. He knew Challenger was worried, it showed on the older man's face. Roxton refused to acknowledge the possibility that Marguerite might not make it through the night.

"It's alright my love," he whispered. "I'm here now and I will take care of you. Everything is going to be alright." Roxton began putting cool compresses on her forehead again. It was going to be a long night. He tried to control the fear inside him. He had never been so afraid in his life. He couldn't lose her now.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Malone wake up!" Veronica shook the young man until he opened his eyes. "Time to get up."

Malone sat up and looked around. Challenger was taking care of Marguerite. Veronica and Roxton were packing up their things. Malone stood up and began to help them get ready to leave.

Roxton spoke to the others. "We need to get started. We have a long ways to go and the sooner we get Marguerite to the Zanga village the better."

Roxton laid the stretcher down flat. Veronica laid a blanket across it. The hunter gently picked up Marguerite and laid her on the stretcher. Malone moved to one end of the gurney.

"Challenger can carry the other end Malone. I don't need your help." Roxton turned his back on the younger man and went to the front of the stretcher. Challenger moved to the other end. He reached out and patted the younger man on the shoulder.

Roxton turned and nodded to Challenger. They both reached down and picked up their ends of the stretcher. Veronica led the way out of the cave, going very slowly. The two older men took their time and were careful to watch their footing. They could not afford to slip on the rock. Malone followed behind them.

Malone knew Roxton no longer trusted him. He couldn't really blame him but it still hurt. All that mattered now, though, was Marguerite's full recovery. He would worry about the rest later.

Soon they were off the rock and headed back the way they came. Veronica was on point and Malone was bringing up the rear. Malone made sure he was alert and careful. He would not put his friend in danger again.

The explorers had been traveling for awhile. Veronica looked back and noticed Challenger was carefully watching his steps. Veronica knew the older man was exhausted.

"Okay we need to stop and take a rest. Roxton why don't you and Challenger lay Marguerite down under this tree. That way she will be out of the sun."

"Veronica I don't think we should stop," Roxton spoke urgently. "We need to get Marguerite to the Zanga as soon as we possibly can."

"I agree Roxton," Veronica replied. "But we can't help her if we all fall out from exhaustion. Besides we all need to eat something."

Roxton reluctantly agreed. He and Challenger gently laid Marguerite down. The older man sat down beside her and reached for his canteen. He watched as Challenger lifted Marguerite's head and gave her a little water. He saw that Malone was headed towards them and quickly intercepted the younger man.

"Stay away Malone!" Roxton obviously blamed the younger man for Marguerite's injuries.

"I only want to help." Malone turned away.

Veronica walked up and grabbed the younger man by the arm. "Malone you need to take Challenger's place and help Roxton with Marguerite."

"I don't want Malone anywhere near her," Roxton said angrily. "I think he's helped enough." Roxton turned his back on the young woman and walked off.

"Roxton! Roxton stop!" Veronica shouted. The hunter kept walking away from the young woman. "John!" The hunter stopped but did not turn around.

"Look I know you blame Malone and you may have every right to. At this point we don't really know what happened. But having Challenger carrying the stretcher is only slowing us down. We're wasting time we don't have; time Marguerite doesn't have."

"Fine!" Roxton said angrily and walked over to Marguerite. He sat down beside her. "Challenger is she any better?"

"No," the scientist shook his head. "But the good news is I don't think she's any worse."

Veronica passed out the food she had in her pack. Everyone ate quickly and when they had finished, she stood up and announced it was time to move on. Challenger reluctantly came to his feet. He bent to pick up the stretcher.

"George, hold on a minute." Roxton walked up to the scientist. "I think it's time Malone pulled his weight. Let him help me carry Marguerite for a while."

"Are you sure John?" Challenger was partly relieved but also concerned that Roxton still blamed Malone.

"Yes I'm sure. Malone get over here."

Malone rushed over. He was anxious to help in any way he could. Challenger moved aside and the two younger men lifted the stretcher with their precious cargo. Carefully they moved in behind Veronica as she started down the trail they had previously cut. Challenger followed behind, making sure their backs were covered.

Roxton had taken the front of the stretcher, leaving Malone to carry the back end. It was almost symbolic the way Roxton turned his back on the younger man. Malone was also forced to stare at Marguerite for the entire journey.

Every grimace of pain made Malone feel even guiltier. His foolishness had caused Marguerite's injuries and this troubled him deeply and would for quite a while.

They had been walking for about two hours when Veronica suddenly came to a stop. The trail was narrow at this point and it was difficult to see past the young woman.

"Veronica why did you stop?" Roxton asked anxiously. "I know everyone is tired but we can't stop now."

Veronica turned and looked at Roxton and smiled. Then she moved on so her friend could see what she was looking at. The hunter could not believe his eyes. They were a few hundred feet away from the stream they had crossed to get to Marguerite and Malone. But the amazing thing was what was on the other side.

"It's the Zanga!" Malone called out.

There were about ten Zanga warriors waiting along with Assai. The native girl called out to the explorers and waved. Then Jarl and Baio crossed the stream and joined the explorers. Baio walked up to Malone and took the stretcher from him. Jarl tried to do the same with Roxton but he would not relinquish his hold.

"Roxton," Veronica softly spoke. "You're tired. The Zanga are rested. We can make better time and get Marguerite the help she needs. We need to move."

Roxton looked down at the young woman. He realized she was right but he felt like he was losing Marguerite if he let go. Jarl spoke in his language.

"He said he would guard her life with his own," Assai translated. Roxton had not even seen her walk up. So much for his hunter instincts. Reluctantly he handed the stretcher over to Jarl. Soon they were on their way to the Zanga Village.

It was late afternoon by the time they made it to the village The Zanga had kept a steady pace with no rest stops so everyone was exhausted. Baio and Jarl quickly took Marguerite to the Shaman's hut. Challenger followed them so that he could assist their medicine man in treating the dark haired woman. Roxton started to follow but Assai stopped him.

"The Shaman will not allow you in there while he's tending to Marguerite. You are all tired and in need of food and drink." Assai motioned towards the center of the village. Food was being prepared and some of the warriors had already begun to gather for the evening meal.

Veronica and Malone started towards the center of the village when Roxton stopped them.

"Malone I think it's time you tell us exactly what happened," Roxton angrily demanded. "How did Marguerite get hurt?"

Malone took a deep breath. He had been dreading this moment but he would take responsibility for his actions. He owed Marguerite that much.

"I bought a map from one of the traders. He told me it was a way off the plateau."

"And you believed him?" Veronica asked incredulously. "How many times have we heard that before?"

"This was different. He actually had a Spanish coin that was found in one of the caves. The trader told me the story of one of his tribesman who years ago found the caves and the coin among other things. They believed he had found a way off the plateau."

"Malone that is just a fairy tale," Veronica said. "We know the Spaniards were here many years ago. It's not surprising they left a few souvenirs."

"You didn't hear the story he told Veronica," Malone said defensively. "If you had you would have believed too."

"Just continue Malone!" Roxton was impatient. "I want to know where Marguerite figures into this and how she is the one who ended up hurt."

Malone nodded and continued his story. "I decided to go in search of these caves. Marguerite didn't want to go. She wanted to return to the tree house and wait for the rest of you to return. But I was impatient. I informed her I was going with or without her. She felt she had to go then. She knew she would be blamed if she let me go alone. I guess I really didn't give her a choice.

"We made it to the bridge. It was still standing. Marguerite thought it didn't look safe but I was willing to take the chance. I told her to wait there and I would check out the caves and be right back. She reluctantly agreed.

"I was almost at the end of the bridge when some boards gave way and I fell through. I caught myself before I could fall to the ravine below. When I fell I heard Marguerite scream my name. As I was pulling myself up, I realized she was coming to help me. I managed to get to the other side. Marguerite was almost there when the ropes gave way and the bridge snapped in two.

"She was dangling from the rope off the side of the cliff. I tried to pull her up. I had managed to grab her hand, when the rope snapped and I lost her. She fell to the ravine below and rolled down until she hit a big boulder." Tears began to fill Malone's eyes as he remembered the pain of being helpless as his friend fell to what he thought would be a certain death.

"I used ropes to reach her and bring her back up. I then took her to the caves and tried to doctor her injuries. She was hurt so badly and had lost so much blood. I wasn't sure she was going to make it."

"You promised me you would take care of Marguerite; that you would watch out for her. Your carelessness and stupidity almost killed her." Roxton shook his head as he walked away.

Malone sighed as he watched Roxton walk away. He was eaten up with guilt. Roxton was right. He had let the older man down. Maybe Roxton and Veronica were right and he was being too reckless.

Malone walked over to the edge of the village. The sun was beginning to go down and he stood there and watched the colors that emblazoned the evening sky. Veronica followed behind him.

"Ned you did a really stupid thing. What were you thinking?"

Malone turned to face the young woman he adored. "I only wanted to help everyone by finding a way off the plateau." Malone defended his actions, but even he had to admit his excuses were weak.

"Marguerite was right," Veronica replied. "You should have waited for us. Why didn't you wait Ned? Why were so anxious to go right then? Those caves had been there for hundreds of years. They weren't going anywhere."

Malone turned his back on Veronica trying to find a way to make her understand. He then turned back to face the young woman.

"I wanted to be the one to find the caves, to find a way off the plateau. I wanted to be an equal to you and Roxton."

"You are an equal," Veronica declared. "When have I ever treated you differently?"

"All the time Veronica." Malone tried to express the way he felt. "You and Roxton are always trying to protect me, tell me what to do. I admit I was pretty green when I got here but I've learned a lot since."

"Ned you are over reacting as usual. If Roxton or I tell you what to do it's for your own protection. We don't think you are inferior to us. We just know more about surviving in the jungle. You know Ned you have changed so much since coming back from the spirit world. The old Malone would have never have taken such foolish chances."

"I'm not the man I used to be Veronica. That is true. I don't want to stand by and write about life any longer. I want to live it. All my life I've watched other people live while I sit safely on the sidelines. Those days are over with. I can never go back again."

"Malone I understand that your experiences in the spirit world changed you, but becoming reckless is not a good change."

"You're right Veronica," Ned did not try to deny his guilt. "I was stupid and Marguerite paid the price. I will never do that again. But I will never sit by and let others watch over me either. I want adventure. I want to live an exciting life."

"This is not a game Malone," Veronica was exasperated. "Everyday on the plateau is a fight for survival. We cannot afford to take foolish chances or play adventurer. We have to work as a team. It's the only way we will survive here."

"I'm not playing Veronica and I realize it's not a game. But I do want to do more than record other people's adventures. And I do want to be part of that team, but I want to be an active member. "

"Fine Malone as long as you understand that this can never happen again." Veronica started to walk away and then stopped. "For what it's worth, I really liked the old Malone."

Malone shook his head and watched Veronica walk away. He loved her so much but she did not understand him. He had changed and he could never go back. One of the Zanga walked over to him and motioned for him to join the others for supper. He reluctantly walked over and sat down by Veronica.

Supper had been over for a couple of hours. They were still sitting around the fire. Roxton had given up trying to relax. He was now pacing back and forth. He had already gotten Assai to check on Marguerite several times. Each time she had brought back the same news. No change.

Malone heard some movement and turned. Challenger was walking across the open camp to where they were sitting. Roxton stopped him just before he reached them. Malone and Veronica quickly jumped up and joined the two older men.

"George please tell me," Roxton pleaded, "how is she?"

"Relax John," Challenger said. "I think she is going to be fine. The Shaman and I have treated all her wounds and given her medicines for the infection. Her fever is down and her color has improved considerably."

"I want to see her." Roxton started towards the Shaman's hut.

"Roxton there's nothing you can do for her tonight." George tried consoling the hunter. "She needs her rest and so do you. You can see her in the morning."

"I need to see her George. I need to know she's alright. Please."

Challenger nodded his head and led Roxton to the woman he loved.

As he walked into the barely lit hut, Roxton's eyes searched for Marguerite. She laid there on the bed with her eyes closed. The candles cast an almost eerie light making it seem as if Marguerite's face glowed. She looked like an angel laying there. The only thing that spoiled the image was the contrast of the white bandages, reminding Roxton why the beautiful woman was lying there.

The hunter walked over to the bed and kneeled down beside the woman he so adored. He gently touched her face, pushing her hair away. "Marguerite I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. Please forgive me." Roxton reached down and took Marguerite's hand and held it tightly in his.

"This wasn't your fault Roxton," Marguerite spoke so softly he barely heard her. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at Roxton. "It was an accident. No one is to blame. Please promise me you won't blame Malone."

Challenger felt the two of them needed to be alone. Maybe Marguerite could calm Roxton down. He quietly left the hut and headed back to the center of the village where his friends waited.

"How can I not?" Roxton spoke more harshly than he intended. He lowered his voice. "Malone was careless and acted foolishly and you paid the price."

"And would you feel better if it was Malone that had been hurt? Would that make it alright?"

"Of course not," Roxton replied, "but at least he would have only hurt himself with his reckless behavior."

Marguerite tried to sit up but gasped in the pain at the movement.

"Don't," Roxton said softly. "You need to keep still. You don't want to rip open any stitches now do you?"

"It wouldn't be my first choice." Marguerite looked up at Roxton and squeezed his hand. "Malone feels inadequate around you and Veronica. He felt he had to prove himself."

"Well that's ridiculous," Roxton declared. "Where would he get such a crazy idea?"

"Hmmm maybe from you and Veronica. How many times have you scolded him like a child because he did something you thought was wrong? He died trying to protect us from Askwith and I bet you've never even thanked him."

"Well I don't know about the dying part Marguerite. Even Malone doesn't know what really happened. If I rebuke him for something it's to save his life and ours."

"You could have taken him under your wing and taught him how to survive on the plateau. Instead you decided to play the great protector. And you're not the only one. Veronica feels that she has to protect Malone. Can you imagine how that makes him feel? He loves her but feels he is not worthy of her."

"I never thought about it to be honest." Roxton was beginning to feel bad for all the times he had gone out of his way to point out Malone's shortcomings on the plateau.

"Malone has gone through so much in the last few months. He's confused. He's going through changes even he doesn't understand. Try being a little patient."

Marguerite grimaced in pain. Roxton could tell she was exhausted but he didn't want to leave her.

Assai came into the hut. "Lord Roxton you need to leave. The Shaman wants Marguerite to rest. You can see her in the morning. I will sit with her tonight."

Roxton leaned over and kissed Marguerite on the forehead and then he stood up. "You rest Marguerite and I'll see you in the morning." He smiled at the beautiful woman as he turned and left the hut.

Assai began to spread some blankets on the floor so she would have a soft place to sleep.

"Assai," Marguerite called softly. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

Roxton joined his friends in front of the fire. They were all staring at the flames, seemingly lost in their own thoughts.

"You know I could stay here a while," Malone said.

"Why would you do that?" Veronica asked.

"Well I'm sure you and Roxton don't want me around right now."

"That is so typical of you Malone," Veronica said, raising her voice slightly. "There's a problem and you want to run away."

"I'm not running away," Malone said defensively.

"Stop it!" Challenger stood up. "This is enough. Malone is not the only one to blame."

"What do you mean Challenger?" Roxton asked.

"I mean I am also responsible." The scientist looked around at his companions. They were looking at him as if he lost his mind. "I could have waited another day to go looking for herbs. When I come up with an idea, it takes precedence over everything. I am arrogant enough to believe that my ideas and plans are more important than any one else's and that's simply not true."

"Well gathering medicinal herbs is more important than a shopping trip," Veronica said. "We need them to survive."

"We also need the cloth, food, and other necessities that Marguerite traded for," Challenger said. "I looked at the bags. She did really well. Her trip was just as important as mine. We could have waited one day and accompanied her and Malone. The accident would have never happened if we had."

"I should have gone with her," Roxton said. "I promised her I would. When Challenger mentioned we needed to restock our medical stores, I dismissed her trip as being unimportant and that was wrong. I'm sure I made her feel as if she did not matter. This was important to her."

"But I don't agree," Veronica argued. "The medical herbs were more important. They can mean the difference between life and death."

"Yes Veronica," Malone said, "but I wonder if Marguerite had wanted to search for medical herbs and Challenger wanted to go on a trading trip, which one would have been the most important then?"

"You think I chose to go with Challenger just to spite Marguerite?" Veronica stood up, anger evident in her face.

"I'm sure that is not what Malone meant," Challenger said consolingly. "But you and Marguerite do seem to be at odds much of the time."

"That's because she is the most exasperating woman I've ever met," Veronica said defensively.

"When was the last time you gave her the benefit of the doubt?" Malone asked.

Challenger could see a war brewing. He tried to defuse the situation. "Veronica I know you would never deliberately try to make Marguerite feel inadequate, but sometimes we are all guilty of putting our interest ahead of hers."

"That's because all she cares about is gold and jewels." The blonde was starting to feel the twinges of guilt seeping in. Sometimes she went out of her way to make Marguerite look foolish in front of the others.

"That's not true and you know it," Roxton spoke up. "She has saved us many times. If not for her I would have drowned when the inspector poisoned me."

Veronica knew he was right. Marguerite was a valued member of their little family. But the woman's abrasive personality often rubbed her the wrong way. And to be completely honest she had never truly forgiven Marguerite for selling her to Jacoba. She knew the older woman regretted her actions but Veronica still found it hard to trust her.

"Anyway it's late," Challenger said standing up. "I suggest we all get some sleep. Things will look better in the morning."

Roxton was up early the next morning. He headed straight to the hut Marguerite was in. Challenger was standing outside the door.

"Good morning John."

"Good morning George," Roxton replied. "I want to see Marguerite."

"Give her a few minutes. Assai is helping her clean up a bit and get dressed."

"Is that wise?" Roxton inquired. "She really shouldn't be moving."

"Some limited movement is alright," Challenger said. "Assai is helping her so she will be okay."

The door to the hut opened and Assai came out. She looked up at Lord Roxton.

"Marguerite wishes to speak with Mr. Malone. Can you bring him here please?"

Roxton hesitated a moment. He wanted to be with the woman he loved but he knew it was important for her to talk to Malone. "Of course I will."

Assai smiled and then walked away. Roxton went in search of Malone. He was not in the sleeping quarters that had been assigned him. The hunter found him on the edge of the village just staring off into the horizon.

"Malone, Marguerite wishes to see you," Roxton called out to the younger man. When the man did not respond, he called again. "Malone?"

"I can't face her Roxton. Not now, not after everything that's happened."

Roxton actually felt sorry for the young reporter. "Malone it will be okay." Roxton put his hand on the man's shoulder. "I think you will find Marguerite can be most forgiving when she wants to be."

Malone nodded and turned and headed back into the village. He walked straight to the hut Marguerite was in. He stopped at the door and then taking a deep breath opened it and walked in. The dark haired woman looked so pale laying there on the bed. She turned her head slightly as he walked in and smiled weakly at the solemn young man.

"Malone come on in. I don't bite."

Malone walked in and kneeled down by the bed. "Marguerite I'm so sorry. I never intended for you to get hurt."

"I know that Malone. It was just an unfortunate accident." Marguerite reached under the cover with her left arm, and pulled out something wrapped in a piece of red cloth. She had sent Assai to look for it last night.

"This is for you Ned. I traded for it. It's something you really need."

Malone took the bundle from her. He opened it and found to his amazement it was a journal. It was crudely put together, but nonetheless, it was a journal. She was right he did need one. He was speechless.

"Marguerite I don't know what to say. This is so thoughtful of you."

"Nonsense," the dark haired woman replied. "I figured if I didn't get it for you it would just be a matter of time before you started writing on the walls."

Malone laughed. "I am grateful."

"As you should be." Marguerite gave the journalist a haughty look. "I shouldn't have to do chores for quite a while, especially cooking and laundry."

"You know something Marguerite. For once we're in complete agreement. You don't have to worry. I'll take care of your chores."

Marguerite looked up and saw the sadness and guilt in her friend's face. "It was an accident Malone. I forgive you. Now you need to forgive yourself."

"I'm not sure I can Marguerite. I acted in a selfish manner that caused you to get hurt. When I think of what could have happened," Malone stopped and shook his head.

"You can't think that way Malone. What could have happened doesn't matter now. I will recover and so will you. Just give it time."

"I'm not sure there is enough time for Veronica and Roxton to be able to forgive me," Malone said.

"It doesn't matter what the others think," Marguerite replied. "It only matters how you feel about yourself. Stop waiting for their approval. You need to learn to be happy with yourself."

"I'll try Marguerite, but it's not easy." Malone squeezed Marguerite's hand and then stood up. "I better go and let Roxton in here before he explodes."

Marguerite smiled and watched the young man as he left. Things would be okay. It would just take a while. Malone was still searching for himself. Marguerite looked up as the door opened expecting to see Roxton. She was surprised to see Veronica walk in instead. She carried a bowl and a glass.

"I thought you could use a little nourishment." Veronica stated. She gently sat down on Marguerite's bed and set the glass on the floor. "It's pretty good for what it is. It'll help you gain your strength back. Malone said you barely ate anything while you were in the cave."

Veronica began to feed Marguerite the Zanga soup. The older woman made a face as she tasted it.

"That's terrible. You don't expect me to eat that do you?"

"If you ever want to get back to your bed at the tree house, I do. The Shaman isn't going to let you leave until you have regained some of your strength."

Reluctantly the dark haired woman swallowed the soup and managed to finish the whole bowl. Veronica then gave her water to drink. Marguerite knew this was Veronica's way of trying to be nice to her. The two women seemed to clash all the time. But Marguerite knew she could always count on the younger woman to be there if she needed her.

"So have you talked to Malone?" Marguerite asked.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what? Malone acted recklessly. He endangered your life and his. He almost got you killed."

"It was an accident Veronica. Malone saved my life. If not for him I would have died."

"If not for him you wouldn't have been on that bridge in the first place. I'm sorry Marguerite I just can't let it go. Malone has changed so much."

"Of course he's changed. But one thing that hasn't changed is the way he feels for you." 

Veronica stood up, her back to Marguerite. "To be honest I'm not sure how I feel about Malone right now. Maybe we were meant to be just friends." The young woman then walked to the door, stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry you were hurt Marguerite." She then walked out, closing the door softly behind her.

Marguerite was deep in thought when Roxton came in. He smiled and sat down beside the dark haired woman. As he looked down at her Marguerite was comforted by the fact that Roxton cared for her. She knew it complicated her life, but it was nice to have someone who really cared. It was nice to be a part of a family.

"I was thinking Marguerite. You're going to need some time to recover. I don't want you to worry about anything. I'll take care of you. Is there anything I can do?"

Marguerite gave him a sly smile. "I'm sure you can think of something without my help."

"Well there's the inland sea." Roxton had a grin on his face. "We never did finish what we started."

"We'll see," Marguerite replied. "Now let me get some sleep before Assai comes in with that intolerable soup."

I'll be back later." Roxton winked at the heiress as he stood up to leave.

Marguerite smiled after the hunter left. When all things were considered, life wasn't too bad at all. Just think no chores for a while. She thought about being alone with Roxton at the inland sea. Who knows what could happen. And with that pleasant thought, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
